Rendezvous
by ChapChappyChan
Summary: Terpisah antara ruang dan waktu bukanlah suatu beban, yang pasti adalah suatu kepercayaan . Pada akhirnya 200 km/jam mempertemukan kalian tanpa disadari . Dan membiarkan air mata untuk berlomba mengalir . LAST Rendezvous. Sweet Spring/OWARI
1. Rendezvous 1 : Summer Train

RENDEZVOUS

**Disclaimer BLEACH © Tite kubo**

**RENDEZVOUS © ChapChappyChan**

**Genre : **absolutly **Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Warning : NO FLAME-Typo(s)-OOC-AU**

**Note : **pingin bikin yang anget-anget aja..

* * *

**Special Thanks from 'The Real Cinderella'**

**15 Hendrik Widyawati**

Hehe...Orihime di sini emang aku bikin OC sih XD. Tapi it just for fun lho ya..hehe. arigatou reviewnya ^^

**MR. KRabs**

Hehe..aku sengaja sih nggak nonjolin si pangeran, soalnya kan emang saya mau fokus pada ketirian yang dirasain keluarga Kuchiki. Hehe..XD  
yup! Betul banget, saya sempet bingung. Apa cinderella itu segitu baiknya? Sampe2 nggak melakukan perlawanan? Seenggaknya, sadarlah, kan dia yang punya harta kekayaan, tapi masa' malah tiri nya njadiin babu kok mau aja..hadedew XD  
Iya dong, Mom Rangiku cucok kan...#plak. hehe, arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Aii Sakuraii**

Hehe, setelah anda review, langsung saya tambahi genre nya, hehe  
Betul banget! Kaya nggak ada cerita lain aja. Kalo masalah cerita cinderella, baik hati sih emang harus, tapi nggak lemah juga kali ya, apalagi mau aja ditindas..haduduw =,=a  
Pada awalnya sih saya mo bikin biasa aja(nggak humor), eh, tau2 muncul deh pikiran kotor saya #plak! aku juga nggak bisa bayangin kalo mereka punya industri hal tabu itu XD  
Soal Charlotte, hehe..dia adalah cwe tercantik diantara saudaranya #plak! XD Saya masukin dia karena terinspirasi dari fic Woro Rukiandi, suer, humor abis tu fic #promo deh XD  
Sebenernya epilog tsb ngasal sih, soalnya udah mentok. Klo dipikir2 saya kok juga pingin tau komennya Byakun ya, masa mau di jadiin peran gituan XD. Arigatou review panjangnya ^^

**Jessi**

Cinderella modern version XD  
Haha, saya kebanyakan nonton drama emang, kan di rumah2 elit luar negeri, Maid dilatih kaya begituan, harus tau ini lah, itulah, apalah, pokoknya banyaklah XD  
Itu inspirasi dari Bleach 289 XD. Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Darries**

Haha, kan saya udah spoiler di summary XD  
Saya sempet bingung dengan kematiannya Byakun, eh nongol tuh ide, ya udah, jantungan deh XD  
Inoue OC XD  
Arigatou revienya ya ^^

**Lets Reading :3**

* * *

"Eh? Benarkah? Kukira kau akan mau saja. Tapi memang benar, kulihat pada baris komentar, balasanmu sangat pedas." Gadis yang tengah berbaring tengkurap di kasur itu masih terlihat nyaman dengan komputer di sisinya dan _earphone_ yang masih menempel di sekitar kepalanya walaupun ia tahu bahwa dentingan jam barusan sudah mencapai yang ke sebelas setelah senja.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku benci yang seperti itu!" jawab suara _bass_ yang terdengar dari _earphone_ tadi.

"Tapi menurutku dia manis juga, siapa tadi namanya? Emmm..Niel?"

"Neliel Tu Odelschwank."

"Nah, kau malah hafal nama lengkapnya. Hahahaha…" gelagak tawa dari si gadis tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Ia terlihat benar-benar suka memojokkan lawan bicaranya.

"Ingat, Rukia Kuchiki. Dia teman sekelasku. Teman sekelas." Ada penekanan pada dua kata terakhir oleh si suara _bass_ tadi.

"Oke, sekarang kau menyebut namaku." gadis yang dipanggil Rukia Kuchiki itu masih tetap tertawa. Ia sungguh tahu jika seseorang di seberang sedang salting sekarang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau masih mau ku panggil 'sayang'?" Deg! Seketika Rukia menghentikan tawanya. Namun ia berusaha tenang. Berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya.

"Dan kau ku panggil 'cinta' , hm?" sukses. Rukia berhasil tenang dan menyahutnya.

"Kukira setelah lulus SMA, lalu satu bulan lagi kita akan _lost contact_ seperti kesepakatan." Suara lelaki di seberang sana melirih. Terdengar beberapa helaan nafas karena Rukia tak kunjung menjawab."Itsumo, itsumo, aishiteru." Lanjut suara yang semakin lirih itu.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali. Jangan terlalu mudah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Lihat sendiri, profile dan avatar-ku semuanya maya." Rukia dengan cepat menjawab. Hatinya sedikit geli saat mengatakan itu. Yang dia ucapkan barusan seratus persen benar. Namun faktanya, ia juga menyukai lelaki itu.

"Dan profile-ku pun tak asli. Ini adil kan?" Lagi-lagi suara _bass_ itu. Dan kini suaranya meninggi."Bagaimanapun _outter_ mu, aku tak peduli. Aku sudah cukup mengenalmu dua tahun ini, Rukia. Dan mengetahui nama asli serta _hometown_ mu itu lebih dari cukup."

"…"

"..."

"I-Ichigo…" gadis itu agak ragu karena sebelumnya ia memang tak berani menyebut nama itu. Takut untuk semakin akrab dan lebih dalam mencintainya."…kita akan kuliah. Dan memang kita harus berpisah. Mungkin kita tak akan bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini."

"Jika kau memberiku nomor ponsel-"

"Aku tidak mau membuat harapan yang tidak pasti!" Rukia selalu memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk walau kenyataannya terdapat peluang untuk mewujudkan harapan mereka. Ichigo selalu mengalah menghadapi berdebatan seperti ini dengan Rukia. Rukia keras kepala dan ia tau jika harus menghadapinya dengan kepala dingin. Ichigo tetap diam. Menunggu barangkali Rukia mau melanjutkan perkataannya.

"…"

"Maaf."

"Tak apa."

"Aku akan ke Amerika. Sedangkan kau akan ke Tokyo."

"Terserah. Kau akan jadi mahasiswa tebodoh jika menganggap jarak sebagai penghalang. Tapi aku tetap menghargai alasanmu jika kau ingin fokus pada _study_ mu. Empat tahun pun tak akan jadi masalah bagiku. Itu jika kau bisa mengalahkanku mencapai kelulusan tercepat." Nada gurau kembali diperdengarkan Ichigo. Dia selalu saja bisa membawa suasana menjadi nyaman kembali.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Jumlah nilai kelulusanku hanya selisih 3 poin darimu tau!"

"Oh ya, aku lupa jika Rukia Kuchiki adalah lulusan terbaik se-Osaka."

"Jangan mengejekku! Dasar.." Rukia sudah mulai bisa mengembangkan senyumnya lagi.

"Haha..jangan buat aku tersedak lagi. Hmm… tidak ngantuk? Kau bilang Byakuya Nii-sama adalah orang yang gal- maksudku tegas."

"Umh, dia sedang dinas. Baru berangkat tadi sore. Jadi aku ingin bicara denganmu sampai pagi."

"Enak saja memutuskan sendiri. Memangnya kau ini siapa, ha?" giliran Ichigo yang memojokkan Rukia. Namun mereka tau itu hanya candaan."Aku mau tidur sekarang."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan matikan sambungannya."

"Dan membiarkanmu merekam dengkuranku lagi? Kurasa tidak, Nona."

"Kau tidak mendengkur. Itu hanya deru nafasmu saja tau! Kumohon, jangan matikan."

"Tidak, Nona. Oh ayolah, masih ada satu bulan lagi."

"Dua puluh delapan hari dua puluh tiga jam empat puluh satu menit tujuh- eh enam detik lagi!" Ichigo yakin Rukia tengah memandangi jamnya sekarang. Membuatnya ingin tertawa. Tapi memang benar. Dua puluh delapan hari bukan waktu yang lama. Ia akan begitu merindukan suara konyol gadisnya.

"Jam enam pagi aku hubungi lagi. Setuju?"

"Ayolaaaah.."

"Setuju?"

"Akh, baiklah."

"Baiklah. Oyasuminasai." Dan setelah itu sambungan benar-benar terputus. Membuat Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tak puas dengan pembicaraannya hari ini. Dengan segera ia melepas earphone dan menghantamkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk di kamarnya.

Memikirkan perpisahan yang telah terencana ini, membuatnya mengingat pertemuan yang memang tak terencana. Pertemuannya dengan Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

FLASH BACK RUKIA'S POV

PING!

Laptop yang sedari tadi memang sengaja ku buka, tiba-tiba saja berbunyi tepat ketika aku baru kembali dari kamar mandi. Sambil mengeringkan rambut, aku mencoba mencari tahu asal suara tersebut. Ternyata _notification_ dari akun sosial ku. Dan itu membuatku mengernyit karena aku mendapat pesan dari orang yang takku kenal. Black Sun. Begitulah nama akunnya. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, dia menghujatku.

[_Murahan._]

Hey, dia pikir siapa dia?! Aku tak terima!

[_Sebaiknya Anda bersekolah dulu sebelum berjejaring sosial._]

Sebenarnya apa maksud dari Si Black Sun ini?

[_Justru aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padamu._]

Apa-apaan balasannya itu?! Hmmm..tenang, Rukia…tenang. Kau terpelajar. Dan kau tak boleh menanggapinya dengan emosi.

[_Maaf sebelumnya. Aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan yang berbunyi 'murahan'? Apa sebelumnya kita saling mengenal? Setahuku, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu._]

[_Baiklah, sekali lagi. Justru akulah yang seharusnya bertanya. Pukul 14.34 lalu kau mengirimiku pesan. Dan kau –maaf- menggodaku. Terus menggodaku hingga sebelum aku mengirimi pesan 'murahan' tadi. Atau mungkin kau telah dibajak? :/ _]

Ha? Benarkah? Aku buru-buru melihat _PM list_ ku.

Astaga. Benar. Aku dibajak. Dan tunggu, kurasa Riruka perlu menjelaskan semua ini.

[_Benar. Aku dibajak. Kalau begitu maaf telah mengataimu._]

[_Tak apa. Jaga privasimu baik-baik._]

Kelihatannya ia orang yang cukup sopan juga. Hmm..tapi aku masih belum tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Riruka- sepupuku memang gadis yang err..manja dan juga suka bersolek. Jadi, menggoda pria di jejaring sosial? Mungkin itu hal yang logis. Akh, aku memang harus lebih berhati-hati menjaga barang-barangku.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

FLASHBACK END  
NORMAL POV

Rukia tersenyum geli untuk kesekian kalinya karena teringat hal itu. Sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang cuek pada hal-hal asing dan mungkin tak ada urusan dengannya. Namun ia masih tak mengerti. Pria yang dulunya ia panggil Black Sun itu tiba-tiba mengomentari _post_ yang ia kirim pada suatu _fanpage_ dengan sangat positif. Dan akhirnya mereka saling mengenal. Saling bertukar informasi seputar _fanpage_ yang mereka gandrungi. Walaupun keduanya sama-sama menggunakan informasi palsu dalam memampangkan _profile_ nya, namun mereka tetap merasa nyaman saat berkomunikasi.

Via audio mungkin lebih membuat mereka puas dalam berinteraksi. Jadi sejak kurang lebih satu bulan mereka berkenalan, keduanya sepakat menggunakan via audio.

Baiklah, kecocokan yang mereka rasakan semakin hari semakin menguat. Mereka pun mulai bertukar informasi yang lebih intens mengenai pribadi masing-masing. Tapi keduanya berjanji untuk tidak menambah peluang untuk bersatu, seperti tidak memberikan nomor ponsel, memberikan foto atau alamat lengkap. Meski sebenarnya Ichigo benar-benar ingin menemui Rukia, tapi Rukia tetap tidak setuju.

Mereka ada di lain kehidupan, di lain sisi dari dunia yang terus berputar ini. Membuat pertemuan hanya akan menggoyahkan perputaran roda di sisi lain kehidupannya itu. Ini benar-benar sulit karena pada dasarnya mereka sungguh terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu.

Rukia selalu berpikir. Satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa benar-benar bersatu adalah jika salah satu dari mereka mengorbankan kehidupannya dan masuk pada kehidupan salah satu yang lain. Dia akan meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan impian yang susah payah dirajutnya, meninggalkan orang-orang yang biasa ada di sekelilingnya dan meninggalkan ruang waktu yang dia tempati.

Ichigo sanggup. Dia mau mengorbankan kehidupannya, karena seiring berjalannya waktu, Ichigo mendapat keteguhan hati untuk bersatu dengan Rukia. Tapi Rukia tidak mau! Rukia tidak mau mengorbankan Ichigo. Ia sungguh tak mau bila orang yang dia sayangi akhirnya menderita demi dirinya.

Dan benar saja, Ichigo bercita-cita untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke Tokyo. Sedangkan Rukia sudah berangan-angan dengan Amerika. Ichigo bisa saja menyusul Rukia ke Amerika. Namun, begitu tegakah ia merusak mimpi yang Ichigo miliki? Tentu tidak!

Jadi kini Rukia hanya bisa memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan sendu. Perpisahan yang sebenarnya tinggal dua puluh delapan hari lagi. Bisakah mereka bersatu? Rukia selalu menolak, tapi sebenarnya dia selalu berharap. Mengharapkan takdir untuk pertemuan abadi mereka.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Suara detik dari jam yang ada di kamar masih terdengar jelas oleh Ichigo. Ia tidak bisa tidur setelah memutar rekaman suara Rukia yang diam-diam dia ambil pada percakapan malam ini. Suara konyol itu selalu saja membuatnya tersenyum. Dan pemilik suara konyol itu telah membuat dirinya merasakan cinta. Menjadikannya kekasih selama dua tahun ini masih meninggalkan rasa tidak puas untuk benaknya. Ia sungguh ingin bertemu dan hidup bersama dengan Rukia.

"Arrgh!" geraman itu cukup membuktikan bahwa ia kecewa. Ditambah lagi pukulan hampa pada bantal di sampingnya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap akan takdir.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

PING! PING! PING!

Suara itu terus saja terdengar disusul oleh pesan-pesan yang masuk ke komputer Rukia. Namun si pemilik komputer masih pulas walaupun posisinya sangat tidak enak dipandang. Setelah semalaman menangis, akhirnya ia tertidur. Dan rupanya kini ia mulai terganggu dengan suara _notif_ pada barang elektroniknya. Lamat-lamat ia membuka mata, masih terdiam karena kesadarannya belum utuh kembali. Tapi untuk sepersekian detik kemudian, dia langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan segera memasang _earphone _seraya kembali membuat jaringan pada dunia maya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Hoahmm..nyenyak." tak sengaja Rukia menguap lebar sembari menjawab pertanyaan si pemilik suara _bass._ Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo.

"Pembual. Dari sini aku bisa merasakan jika kantung matamu punya kantung mata." Setelah mendengar itu, lawan bicaranya pun spontan mengaca ke cermin. Dan sukses membuat Ichigo tertawa karena mendengar suara keributan Rukia.

"Selalu saja." Seperti biasa, Rukia sebal karena Ichigo selalu saja bisa menebak keadaan dirinya.

Ichigo sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Orang di seberang benar-benar hangat baginya. Ia sangat bersyukur akan dua tahun yang lalu. Takdir sungguh baik padanya. Mempertemukan dirinya dengan seseorang yang selalu saja bisa membuatnya tertawa geli, tersenyum manis dan mengenal cinta.

Tapi entah kenapa, ia juga merasa ditertawakan oleh takdir.

* * *

_**5**__**th**__** day**_

"Emm…Sushi?"

"Hey, Nona, kenapa tebakanmu benar ya?"

"Hahaha.. untuk itulah aku dipanggil Rukia."

"Kalau begitu kuberi satu pertanyaan lagi. Bersinar, bentuknya konyol dan berisik. Apa itu?"

"Emm.. lampu hallowen dengan klakson di dalamnya."

"Salah!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Rukia Kuchiki. Hahahaha.."

"Hey! Bentukku tidak konyol tau!"

* * *

_**11**__**th**__** day**_

"Seperti apa wajahmu?"

"Alisku tebal, mataku sangat sipit emm..kemudian bibirku juga tebal dan pipiku tembam. Pokoknya tidak tampan."

"Bohong! Lalu kenapa banyak wanita mendekatimu lewat jejaring sosial?"

"Emm..mungkin saja mereka sudah bosan pada orang tampan. Hahaha."

"Ugh, lalu tinggi dan berat badanmu berapa?"

"Jangan terkejut ya, tinggiku 160 cm dan beratku 86 kg."

"Benarkah? Berarti kau mirip guru fisika ku saat di SMP!"

"Ha? Hahaha.."

* * *

_**19**__**th**__** day**_

"Kemarin aku menonton film bersama teman-temanku. Lalu pada film itu terdapat cerita tentang _first kiss_ dan entah kenapa aku teringat padamu."

"Ichigo! Kau hentai!"

"Ahaha, mungkin saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mendapatkan _first kiss _mu?"

"Belum. Aku akan menjaganya sampai menikah."

"Kau anak yang baik ya. Hahaha.."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Emm..aku sudah pernah melakukannya dengan seorang gadis cantik."

"Oh,"

"Cemburu, hm?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku bercerita tentang _first kiss_ ku?"

"Terserah."

"Baiklah. Saat itu, aku merasa nyaman berada dipelukannya yang erat. Sangat erat sehingga tubuh kami merapat begitu intens. Dia membelai pipiku dengan penuh kehangatan, sampai-sampai aku serasa berada di surga. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Sampai pada akhirnya kelembutan menerpa bibirku. Rasa manis sedikit kerkecap oleh indra perasaku. Ah, sungguh aku menginginkannya lagi. Tapi sayangnya sudah tidak bisa seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan wanita itu adal—"

"CUKUP!"

"—ibuku. Hahaha…Rukia tertipu!"

"Grr…KURANG AJAR! AWAS KAU!"

* * *

_**25**__**th**__** day**_

"Apa cita-citamu sebenarnya?"

"Dulu, aku ingin bisa menggantikan ayahku sebagai dokter di kota kecil ini. Tapi sekarang, impianku adalah mengalahkanmu dan bisa hidup bersamamu."

"…"

"Tapi aku mengerti. Jika kau merasa telah cukup siap, kau bisa memanggilku untuk datang padamu. Dan aku akan terus menunggu." _Walau itu rasanya sangat sakit._

"Entahlah, Ichigo." _Aku hanya bisa berdoa akan takdir._

"…"

"…"

"Biar ku ralat kata-kataku. Bagaimanapun dirimu, aku akan meraih impianku secepat mungkin. Aku akan menyelesaikan _study_ dan mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan cepat. Setelah itu, tak peduli kau siap atau tidak, aku akan datang padamu!" _Kenapa air asin ini menetes?_

"Jangan korbankan dirimu." _Mataku terasa perih. Aku ingin kau memelukku._

"Kebahagiaan perlu pengorbanan!" _Tidak, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu._

"…" _Rasanya begitu sempit dan menyesakkan. Aku susah bernafas._

* * *

_**28**__**th**__** day**_

"Mulai besok, pasti akan sepi."

"Emh."

"Cepat capai impianmu ya." _Karena aku juga ingin cepat bertemu denganmu._

"Tentu saja."

"Jangan lupakan aku."

"Pasti."

"…"

"…"

"Ich—"

"**AKU MENCINTAIMU, RUKIA!**" _Hentikan waktu sekarang juga! Kumohon!_

"Aku pun mencintaimu, Ichigo." _Kenapa harus seperti ini? Ini tidak adil!_

"Jang- an, tin- ggalkan a- ku." _Berhenti menangis, Cengeng!_

"A- hiks –ku, akan- selalu hiks, me- nunggu."

Sakit. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir yang bisa diperdengarkan. Terhanyut oleh derasnya air bisa. Sungguh tidak bisa dibayangkan rasa sakit yang terasa oleh keduanya. Ini akan sangat lama. Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa, ada rasa ragu di dalamnya. Ragu untuk terwujud.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"Rukia? Semalam kenapa kau menangis?" Wanita setengah baya yang sedang mengiris bawang menengok pada insan yang baru saja datang untuk mengambil air minum.

"Akh, bukankah seminggu lagi aku akan berangkat ke Amerika." Gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu tersenyum.

"Owh, kau takut nanti jika rindu pada ibu dan kakakmu? Ibu usahakan akan sering meneleponmu." Rukia tetap hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"_Kuharap aku juga bisa mengangkat telepon darinya."_

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Terik matahari yang sudah meninggi merambat lurus melalui jendela kaca kamar Ichigo. Remaja tersebut sengaja untuk terus meringkuk tidur hingga tengah hari. Ia masih lelah. Belum lagi matanya menjadi perih karena semalam. Namun pada akhirnya ia terpaksa bangun karena hawa panas yang menyengat.

Dengan gontai ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Seteguk air putih mungkin dapat menambah energinya. Sesampainya di dapur, ia sedikit terkejut karena ada Karin ; adik perempuannya. Ia pun memalingkan wajah. Takut-takut Karin mengetahui bengkak di matanya.

Dari ekspresi Karin, nampaknya ia sempat melihat dan ia terkejut dengan kondisi kakak sulungnya.

Ichigo pun melewati Karin dan segera mengambil gelas yang ada di rak, mengisinya dengan air putih. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan agar Karin tak bertanya yang aneh-aneh, tapi ia sejenak diam. Tangan Karin terulur padanya. Seketika ia berhenti dan memandangnya. Di ujung tangan adiknya sudah tergenggam sekantung kompres es batu. Namun pandangan Karin acuh pada kakaknya. Ichigo mengerti. Ia pun tersenyum lalu pergi setelah menerima pemberian Karin.

Ichigo sudah berlalu dan Karin menampakkan wajah sedihnya karena terakhir ia melihat kakaknya menangis hanya setelah pemakaman ibunya. Dan tidak lagi pernah setelah itu. Apapun yang membuat kakaknya menangis, ia sangat yakin bahwa itu begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"Akh, permisi." Gadis dengan rambut hitam kurang dari sebahu itu akhirnya mendapatkan kursi juga. Badannya yang mungil membuatnya bisa menang di dalam kereta. Namun di deret penumpang yang terdapat sepasang kursi itu, salah satunya telah diisi oleh seorang pria. Ia duduk dekat jendela. Pria itu menoleh tatkala gadis tadi menempati kursi di sampingnya.

"Kalau sudah siang memang begini. Lain kali berangkatlah lebih awal." Pria manis itu tersenyum lembut kepada si gadis.

"Sudah kuduga, aku terlalu lama menangis." Gadis itu tak bermaksud membicarakannya, suaranya amat lirih ketika mengucapkan itu.

"Ah, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Pria itu memasang wajah sendu.

"E-eh, kau mendengarnya ya?"

"Perpisahan memang hal yang sulit. Aku tau itu."

"E-eh."

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kau tidur saja dan menanti dengan tenang tujuanmu." Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum. Tak lama, ia mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela.

Gadis tadi terpaku mendengar kata-kata dari orang di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu cukup lama dan ikut tersenyum. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia memejamkan mata untuk tidur sejenak. Menenangkan diri dari perpisahan.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Duk..duk..

Gjes..gjes…

"I-ittai.." kepalanya berulangkali terantuk, merasa tak nyaman, gadis itu akhirnya bangun. Eh, ia tak ingat jika posisi tidurnya menyender pada jendela. Lalu dimana pria tadi?

Penasaran, ia mengarahkan pandangan ke sampingnya. Ia memang melihat sesosok pria. Tapi bukan yang tadi.

"Maaf, tadi aku menggesermu."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari pria yang baru ia lihat. Setelah itu si pria dengan cuek meneruskan bacaannya dan mempererat _headset_ nya. Namun si gadis terus memperhatikannya. Hingga lelaki itu merasa jengah dan melepas _headset_ yang ia pakai.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" walau berkata begitu, tapi raut wajah si pria tidak bersahabat. Ada sedikit ekspresi '_kau menggangguku_' pada wajahnya.

"Kau tau pria yang ada di sampingku sebelumya?" dengan polos si gadis bertanya.

"Kalau tidak salah dia turun di kota sebelum ini." Setelah mendengar jawaban 'owh' dari si gadis, pria itu kembali memasang _headset_ nya. Kembali menikmati alunan lagu, atau mungkin kembali menyumbat telinganya dengan _walkman_ yang mati.

Gadis yang duduk di dekat jendela tersebut kemudian tertunduk. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan, tapi terdengar samar-samar isakan tangis darinya.

Pria ber_headset_ itu semakin tak nyaman dengan keadaannya. Kenapa gadis itu menangis? Apa pria yang ia tanyakan itu adalah pacarnya? Pikir nya sekilas.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Pria tadi menyakitimu?"

"Akh, tidak. Hanya saja..err perutku lapar." Gadis itu meringis. Alibi yang ia buat tak cukup bagus untuk didengar. Tapi pria itu tak mau ambil pusing. Itu bukan urusannya.

Sementara, gadis tadi mengobrak-abrik tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan dua kotak karee pedas. Seraya mengusap air mata, gadis itu menyodorkan salah satu kotaknya pada si pria. Entah kenapa ia melakukan itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Dengan cepat ia menyodorkan karee tanpa tau jika orang yang ada di sampingnya mau menerima tawarannya atau tidak.

"Kau baik hati sekali, tapi aku sudah makan." Jawab datar si pria.

"Kuharap kau mau menerima, karena sebenarnya aku tak suka makanan pedas." Gadis itu masih meringis.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya?"

"Karena ini kesukaan pacarku."

_Cinta. Hal gila yang tak bisa dipungkiri. Walaupun kau melaju dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam meninggalkannya, tapi dia selalu terasa di sekitarmu. Walaupun suraimu telah memutih, pasti akan terlihat berkali-kali lebih muda. Ruang dan waktu bukanlah beban, hanya saja..jangan berlagak seperti orang gila. Aku pun berusaha untuk tetap waras._

"Kemarikan semua karee mu. Aku akan memakannya. Untung saja aku suka pedas." Pria itu meraih kotak-kotak karee yang di peluk oleh si gadis. Kotak yang sedikit basah oleh air mata itu terambil alih dan..

..bahagia.

"Sebenarnya ini sangat enak. Maaf telah menolak sebelumnya." Pria itu dengan lahap menyendok isi bekal si gadis.

"Syukurlah. Aku lega kau suka. Asal kau tau, aku membuatnya sendiri." Gadis itu mulai tersenyum. Sedikit geli juga melihat pria di sampingnya menyukai sesuatu yang juga disukai pacarnya.

"Tau begini, seharusnya kau buat yang lebih banyak."

"Haha, aku tidak tau jika ternyata kau suka karee nya, Ichi-" gadis itu sejenak berhenti. Membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kasar. Sedangkan pria di sampingnya terlihat bingung."E-eto, maaf. Aku salah bicara."

"Emh, tak apa."

Sunyi. Karee yang di sodorkan tadi telah habis. Pembicaraan juga mulai tak nyaman karena si gadis memurung. Beberapa menit mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka, tapi..

"Mau main?" si pria ganti menyodorkan catur magnet yang ia bawa. Seketika si gadis menoleh dan mengangguk.

Entah kenapa, mereka berdua bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Sesekali mereka melakukan hal-hal jahil satu sama lain. Dan gadis itu mulai lupa akan kesedihannya.

_Maaf, tapi aku jatuh cinta. Aku merasa bahwa itu kau. Maaf, aku memang jahat. Namun, biarkan dia menjadi dirimu. Dalam kecepatan 200 km/jam ini membuatku menjadi kejam. Maaf, aku sudah gila. Setidaknya, biarkan aku bertemu denganmu._

"20 kali seri."

"Hey, apa-apaan wajahmu itu, Nona." Gadis di sampingnya berwajah sarkastik. Tapi sekilas pria itu memperhatikan, bola mata ungu yang indah ; seperti menariknya untuk jatuh cinta. Tidak tau kenapa, tapi sepertinya itu sangat familiar.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk berkata bahwa wajahku cantik, Tuan." Gadis itu terkikik.

"Umh, entahlah, Nona GR."

"Aku tidak GR tau! Ah, tapi dari tadi kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja _Juugo_."

"Lima belas? Unik juga."

"Haha, memang. Kalau kau?"

"_Lucia_. Jangan membacanya dengan aksen Jepang."

"Kau sok luar negeri ya. Aku yakin kau orang Jepang asli." Pria itu juga memasang tampang sarkastik. Namun si gadis malah tertawa geli dan menonyor bahu pria di sampingnya.

"Kau pintar menebak ya."

"Seharusnya kau tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa."

"Baiklah…baik, Juugo-sama." Gadis itu kembali tertawa. Sampai-sampai isi kaleng yang digenggamya sedikit- err menumpahi pria itu."Akh, maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa." Si gadis pun mengeluarkan saputangan berwarna _soft pink_ dari sakunya dan memperkecil noda jus itu."Biar aku sendiri saja." Dan sapu tangan itu beralih ke tangan kekar milik si pria.

"_Pemberhentian selanjutnya Tokyo. Pemberhentian selanjutnya Tokyo."_

"Akh, sudah sampai. Kalau begitu _jaane_, Lucia." Dengan tergesa pria itu berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kereta, tak disadari sesuatu dari ranselnya terjatuh. Membuat gadis yang masih duduk di tempat itu mengernyit.

"O-oiy, _chotto matte, _Juugo!" dia pun berdiri dan hendak mengejar Juugo untuk mengembalikan barangnya. Tak lupa ia menyahut koper yang tadinya ia bawa karena Tokyo juga tujuannya. Dengan susah payah ia menerobos kerumunan orang di gerbong yang agaknya terasa menjepit itu. Tapi ia berhasil keluar dari kereta. Ia berlari ke arah pintu keluar stasiun dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia merasa panik karena mungkin saja barang yang ia genggam ini penting bagi Juugo.

Dan gotcha! Ia melihat Juugo. Tapi tunggu, he-hey! Dia sudah memasuki _taxi_. Ayo, lari, Lucia!

"Juugo! _Chotto matte_!"

Terlambat. Pria itu sudah terlalu jauh. Kini yang ia lihat hanyalah samar-samar rambut oranye Juugo dari kaca belakang _taxi_.

"Akh..hosh…hosh.. kuharap ini tak terlalu penting untuknya." Lucia menatap buku kecil –mungkin buku agenda- hitam yang tengah ia pegang. Ah, sebentar, dadanya sedikit sesak karena berlari. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat istirahat sebentar.

Akhirnya ia memilih kursi tunggu yang masih berada di wilayah stasiun. Sekalian menunggu Nii-sama nya untuk menjemput. Baiklah, dia mulai membuka buku itu. Dia sedikit lega karena di buku itu, yang ia lihat hanyalah jalur kereta menuju Tokyo. Halaman selanjutnya masih kosong. Jadi dia yakin bahwa buku agenda ini tidak terlalu penting bagi Juugo—ah, tunggu.

Lucia, mendadak membelalakkan matanya. Sepersekian detik ia mengucek matanya. Memastikan yang ia lihat bukan khayalan kebodohannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir. Jemari lentik itu mengusap buku yang ada di tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan senyumnya terukir begitu lebar.

"Lucu." Ia berusaha menahan isakannya."Ah, lucu sekali. Kenapa bisa ya? Pantas saja." dipeluknya buku itu dengan erat di dadanya. Memaksa meminta suatu kehangatan dari sebuah buku agenda hitam. Dibiarkannya buliran itu mengalir walaupun sesekali memasuki mulutnya. Ia merasa geli dan bersyukur akan takdir. Takdir yang sebelumnya jahat. Sangat jahat. Tapi persepsinya berakhir di 200 km/jam yang lalu. Indah. Hatinya sedikit lega. Lega akan perpisahan yang sebenarnya."Sebenarnya kau itu sangat tampan. Daisuki."

Buku itu terbuka. Di sisi kiri cover tebal hitamnya tertulis tinta putih dengan huruf katakana dan kanji yang membuat hatinya mengembang.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"Hoahmm.." Juugo meguap di dalam _taxi _tumpangannya. Mungkin semalaman tak tidur sebelum keberangkatannya adalah pilihan yang tak tepat. Memang sih rasa itu sempat hilang di jam-jam sebelumnya. Karena ada Lucia –mungkin.

"Kuso!" tiba-tiba saja suara lirih penuh tekanan itu terucap ketika ia teringat dengan gadis yang sempat duduk di sampingnya beberapa jam lalu."Kau seharusnya membunuhku, Rukia." Ia terseyum pahit."Karena barusan aku jatuh cinta pada Lucia. Aku memang brengsek." Ia memperlebar senyum pahitnya."..setidaknya, biarkan aku bertemu denganmu, Rukia."

Mata amber Juugo terasa perih. Dilanjutkan dengan genggaman kesal yang semakin menguat. Membuatnya sadar bila ia sedang meremas sesuatu.

"Kuso!" lagi-lagi dia berkata kasar setelah sadar jika menggenggam sapu tangan lembut milik Lucia. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan pertemuannya dengan Lucia. Jadi tak seharusnya ia memandang kejam sapu tangan itu. Ia pun melunak. Tak sepantasnya ia begitu. Akhirnya sapu tangan itu pun ia rapikan. Melipatnya dengan benar. Mempertemukan ujung satu dengan yang lain. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya tertahan.

Dadanya seketika menyesak. Amber madunya terbelalak. Hal itu akan terus megobrak-abrik isi kepalanya. Mungkin untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Lucia… Rukia…?...bodohnya aku!" air mata mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk matanya."Kau sangat cantik, Rukia. Sangat cantik."

Sapu tangan pribadi, huh? Tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Tadir tidak jahat. Tadir berpihak padamu. Pastikan dirimu yakin bisa mengejarnya suatu hari nanti. Karena ujung seperca kain itu bertuliskan,

_Rukia Kuchiki._

.

.

Sweet

.

.

_Nafas akan terasa sangat sesak ketika kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Kau pasti akan terus menghujat takdir. Menyalahkannya karena hal yang kau harapkan bisa saja pupus._

_Mencintai seseorang, itu berarti tak perlu bertemu dengannya. Cukup membuat mereka bahagia karena dirimu. Tapi, bagaimana jika dia hanya bisa bahagia dengan bertemu denganmu?_

* * *

RUKIA'S POV

Aku baru tau rasanya cinta setelah mengenal Ichigo. Tapi aku juga bimbang dengan hubungan kami. Kami perlu bertemu, tapi kami tidak bisa.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis karena memikirkan hal ini. Akankah suatu hari nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Bertemu si pendek gendut dengan matanya yang amat sipit itu? Aku tidak peduli bagaimana dirinya. Aku sudah cukup mengerti betapa tampan jiwanya selama dua usahanya yang beberapa kali menghubungi Nii-sama. Akh, itu konyol, tapi sudahlah.

Setidaknya dia berjanji menemuiku setelah lulus kuliah. Mungkin saja dia sudah menjadi dokter ketika menemuiku. Bodoh! Itu terlalu romantis untukku!

Dan pikiran bodoh ini yang menggiringku untuk tidak mendekat lebih dalam pada sosok Ichigo. Aku menyadarinya. Jika suatu hari dia mengingkari janjinya, semua romansa ini hanyalah angin kering. Itu sangat cukup untuk membuatku gila. Yah, syukurlah aku bisa membangun sedikit banyak batas diantara kami.

Tapi batas itu akhirnya remuk.

200 km/jam. Akan ku ingat itu.

Aku bertemu dengan pria semampai dengan badan atletis. Kulitnya sawo matang dengan mata coklat madu. Mengingatkanku dengan musim gugur. Yah, aku harus mengakuinya kan? Pria itu sangat tampan dengan topi yang menutupi rambut err…bercat oranye nya. Keren.

Dan kau tau siapa dia? Oh, maaf, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

* * *

ICHIGO'S POV

'_Kau cocok dengan yang cup C seperti itu.'_

'_Dia tipeku. Sayang sekali dia menyukaimu. Kuso kau.'_

'_Dasar bodoh, tidak tau gadis cantik apa?!'_

Baiklah, sudah cukup? Kalau pun boleh memilih, aku ingin bertubuh pendek, gendut dan bermata sangat sipit agar kalian bisa mengambil semua itu. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan senang hati berkata, '_Haha, selamat ya.'_. Itu kalau aku boleh memilih.

Coba saja jika aku pendek, gendut dan bermata sangat sipit. Apa kalian tetap akan meneriakkan '_Kyaaaa…Kurosaki.'_ begitu? Sudahlah, aku muak. Kalian semua sama saja. Tak akan membuatku jatuh cinta barang secenti pun.

Tapi ada yang berbeda.

'_Aku tidak akan meminta fotomu. Jadi jangan sekali-kali minta fotoku.'_ Itu yang membuatnya berbeda. Dia mencintaiku tanpa harus melihat fisik. Rukia Kuchiki.

Maaf, aku tidak puitis, hanya saja kalian perlu tau kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Aku sudah menawarkan pengorbananku padanya, tapi dia bersikeras menolak. Dia takut merusak cita-citaku. Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Bahkan sebenarnya dialah cita-citaku. Bodohnya dia karena tidak menyadari hal itu.

Setiap hari harus memikirkan perpisahan adalah hal yang sangat menyiksa, kau tau? Jadi aku ingin dia tidak melarangku untuk menemuinya. Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengalah. Akan kubuktikan dalam empat tahun mendatang jika aku akan menemuiya dan akan langsung melamarnya. Itu adalah sumpahku sebagai seorang pria.

Bodohnya 200 km/jam. Membuatku mengkhianati Rukia dan melanggar sumpahku. _Chotto_, setidaknya itu pemikiran awalku. Tapi terima kasih 200 km/jam. Berkat kau, aku bisa bertemu dengan wanita yang bayang-bayang wajahnya selalu menggelitik otakku. Memikirkan bagaimana paras Rukia mungkin salah satu penyebab stresku.

Perlu ku jelaskan? Oke, aku punya bidadari berkulit porselen, mata amethys bulat, bibir _pink _tipis dengan surai yang kelam. Aku tidak menyangka, sapu tangan buatan tangan itu menyadarkanku.

Aku sudah berbagi karee yang memang disiapkan untukku. Ah, sangat menggelikan. Rukia memang koki yang hebat.

Dan juga berbagi tawa yang manis. Tentu! Senyumnya sangat menawan! Tak pernah aku berpikir jika Rukia punya senyuman yang seperti itu.

Dan juga berbagi seri. Dia bukan tong kosong berbunyi nyaring seperti yang lainnya. Dia cerdas. Aku tak habis pikir jika catur bisa membawa berkah.

Tapi aku tau satu hal. Takdir tersenyum padaku.

* * *

_Ciuman itu sangat hangat. Meskipun kau ada di sana. Aku merasa jika kau meciumku. Cukup dalam ketika kau tau namaku. Dan pada akhirnya kita bertemu. Simpan itu baik-baik dan sampai ketemu.._

…_di __**rendezvous **__berikutnya._

_**Chapter 1 : OWARI  
**_

* * *

Aku rasa feelnya kurang dapet. Tapi aku ngotot publish. Soalnya ini proyek lama sih. Digarap sebelum saya dapet exam, exam and exam. Dan dilanjutkan ketika ulangan hariannya kelar. Jadi nggak bisa terlalu improv. Idenya juga udah mulai kabur saat aku nyoba ngelanjutin. Akh, apa lagi ini oneshot yang aku yakin akan mendapat sedikit feedback.#payah bikin oneshot#plak!

Tapi aku tetap berharap reader suka. Sekalian ngeramein FBI yang katanya IchiRuki nya sepi.

Oke deh, mau bagaimana pun, saya juga pingin ngomong,..

"Review, onegai~~~~" #pose kawaii#plak!

Oke deh, arigatou..:*

P.s. Hmzz..#jedotin Lappy  
Etoo..oke deh, saya bakal bikin ini multychap. Berhubung Minna-san yang memintanya. Tapi saya bener-bener warning kalau kalian harus extra very very **SABAR** lho ya...  
oke, arigatou :*


	2. Rendezvous 2 : America's Winter

Chapter 2

RENDEZVOUS

**Disclaimer BLEACH © Tite kubo**

**RENDEZVOUS © ChapChappyChan**

**Genre : **absolutly **Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Warning : NO FLAME-Typo(s)-OOC-AU**

**Note : **bener-bener dah, gara-gara semua isi review minta lanjut. Saya jadi tertantang#plak!. Tapi emang kurang puas sih sama cerita pertama. Jadi okelah, nggak papa. Saya seneng bisa bikin readers seneng #cium readers satu2#plak!

* * *

**Special note buat Guest yang mereview ch 1 :** I don't care about your tweet. Terserah mau bilang kaya apa. Udah tau di sini NO FLAME. Mana anonymous pula. Pertama, saya mau bilang. Anda adalah ANONYMOUS pertama yang ngflame saya. Dan sekali lagi, I don't care about your tweet. Maaf saja, aku berkarya untuk menyenangkan reader. Aku promosi juga 'hanya' bikin mereka terhibur saat membaca fic ku. Kalo pun mereka review, terus kamu marah? Lucu banget ya? Toh, banyak temen deket aku yang cuma baca tapi gak review. Mereka senang dan bilang kalo mereka senang baca karya saya itu sudah cukup. Coba aja liat. Fic aku yang dapet cuma 5 review ya ada. Sekali lagi aku jadi 'sales' ; promoin fic ku itu cuma biar banyak yang bisa terhibur baca karyaku. Mereka mau review ato nggak, itu urusan mereka dan aku selalu nrima. Kalo pun karyaku kurang mereka sukai, ya udah. Yang pasti aku berusaha memberi hiburan pada mereka. Ibarat kamu buka usaha untuk membuat klien senang, pasti yang sering-sering datang ke usahanmu pertama adalah temen2 mu kan? Sama dengan ini. Jadi, jika kamu pernah sekolah, tolong ilmunya di realisasikan sedikit, terutama pelajaran PKn jenjang SD nya ya dan mungkin bisa belajar baca lagi. N-O NO F-L-A FLA M-E ME. NO FLAME.

* * *

**Spesial Thanks**

* * *

**First, it dedicate for "Guest"  
**-Dari 12 review yang aku dapet, yang aku kenal bener cuma 6 orang.  
-Udah flame, anonym pula. Tapi aku hargai pengorbanan review nya.  
-Jual ketenaran? Kalo udah tenar bisa dapet duit tho? Aku baru tau.  
-Arigatou reviewnya.

* * *

**curio cherry**

Kalo idenya, saya dapet pas mudik. Dan saya sempet pernah ngayal sama mantan saya yang LDR, kalo mungkin kita bisa ketemu satu deret kursi di bus. Mungkin idenya monoton ya? Hehe.  
Iya, nggak papa. Nggak tau kenapa pingin caps mulu. Oke, arigatou sarannya ya ^^  
Wah trima kasih. Dan hontou ni arigatou atas semangat nya. Arigatou Curio-san

**d****arries**  
udah, biarin aja. Yang penting saya nggak seperti apa yang dia kata. Biasanya dia membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Anonym mah nggak usah ditanggepin.  
Darries-san belum ngomen fic kuuuu...

**j****essi****  
**ini udah aku bikin. Semoga suka. Arigatou reviewya ya :*

**airin yukibara****  
**haha...manis'an juga authornya #plak! hehe  
Kalo lanjutan, ini udah saya bikin. Tapi belum final ke cita-cita mereka. Arigatou review dan yang penting makasih banget udah ngasih 'semangat' ya ^^

**Hanna Koi****  
**Hehe, oke deh, ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka ya, arigatou reviewnya^^

**Lya Awlya****  
**Hehe, iya, sama-sama. IchiRuki mah polepel lope dah!  
hehe, iya. Sekali lagi makasih atas reviewnya ya ^^

**Eghicugik****  
**Nah, ini dah, aku bikin lanjutannya. Semoga suka ya. Dan terima kasih banyak atas 'ganbatte' nya. Arigatou ^^

**Izumi Kagawa****  
**Ini nih lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**Zircon****  
**Hai juga Zircon-san,^^  
Aku juga selalu mikirin pertemuan yang kayak gini lho! Emang sweeeeeeeet. Kita sehatiiiii #hug zircon-san#plak!  
makoto shinkai-sensei ya? Saya belum tau dia #plak! hehe  
Walah, apa tu yang bikin kurang nyaman? Aku jadi penasara.  
ini bukan sequel, tapi aku bikin multi. Semoga suka. Arigatou review pajangnya ya ^^

Aku bikin multi nih. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Azura Kuchiki****  
**Hehe, ini aku bikin multichap. Semoga suka. Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**LETS READING… Hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

"Hatccih!"

"_Rukia, are you okay_?" Ashido ; teman satu fakultas Rukia memakaikan jaket hitamnya ketika melihat gadis di sampingnya bersin. Berharap jika pakaiannya itu dapat memberikan kehangatan yang lebih. Dia baru saja selesai dengan urusannya dan buru-buru menuju bangku di pojok taman tatkala melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya.

"A~h, _I guess I hit a cold. This year the weather was supposed to kill me_." Jawab gadis yang mungkin sudah beberapa puluh menit duduk di bangku itu sambil membaca buku referensi untuk tugas kuliahnya. Gadis yang sering kali dipanggil Rukia itu mengeratkan jaket bulu milik Ashido. Posisi duduknya sedikit ia geser mengetahui teman lelakinya itu terus berdiri di hadapannya.

"Haha..kau berlebihan, Rukia. Dasar kau saja yang akhir-akhir ini tidak mau makan dengan teratur. Begitu sakit, kau menyalahkan cuaca." Sambil memposisikan duduk, pria dengan rambut merah _maroon_ yang bersanding dengan Rukia itu malah menengadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap sebutir salju yang turun. Merasakan seberapa dinginnya suhu yang dapat membuat Rukia sedikit menderita.

"Tugasku banyak, Kano-kun. Itulah sebabnya aku bisa lebih cepat satu semester darimu." Buku dengan tebal yang mencapai lima belas centimeter, sukses tertutup karena Rukia telah berhasil mengkhatamkannya. Pandangan gadis itu pun mengarah condong ke samping atas gara-gara Ashido sedikit –mungkin banyak—lebih tinggi darinya.

" 'kun'? Hey, sejak kapan aku menjadi pacarmu, Kuchiki-chan?" Rukia melirik tajam Ashido. Seharusnya Ashido tau arti 'kun' di sini. Hmm, mungkin saja karena terlalu lama tinggal di negara lain dan terbiasa dipanggil Ashido, panggilan 'kun' terasa lebih spesial.

"GR. Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang." Rukia mulai beranjak dan melepaskan jaket penuh kehangatan itu. Tas tangan _soft violet_ yang semula ia biarkan duduk sendiri di sampingnya, tak akan lupa ia bawa. Kuliahnya sudah berakhir beberapa jam lalu, bahkan dia sudah bisa mendapat liburan yang ia minta beberapa hari lalu karena ketuntasannya pada semester ke-4 dengan cepat.

"_Be_ _carefull. some bad guy lately playing arround in your apartment area_." Walau merasa tak puas ; kau baru datang dan langsung ditinggal pulang ; Ashido masih sempat mengkhawatirkan Rukia.

"_Don't worry. I will soon return to Osaka two hours from now_."

Ashido terkejut mendengar perkataan Rukia. Gadis itu bahkan tak membicarakan rencananya ini pada dirinya. Mendadak sekali, pikirnya kecewa.

Dia rasa, Rukia adalah gadis yang sedikit tertutup padanya sekali pun dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling sering bersama Rukia. Gadis itu cenderung menyendiri dengan berbagai urusan. Dan tanpa disadari, gadis itu telah melejit maju. Menurutnya, Rukia seperti mempunyai tujuan yang sangat kuat. Dimata orang lain, mungkin Rukia adalah sosok ambisius yang hanya ingin mengejar prestasi ; tak peduli dengan orang lain dan selalu menyendiri. Tapi bagi Ashido tidak. Dia malah merasa bahwa Rukia seolah-olah mengejar waktu. Ingin mempersempit waktu yang dia punya. Dan mungkin meninggalkan Amerika ini ,juga meninggalkan dirinya.

Entah apa tujuannya. Mungkin, ia mempunyai janji dengan orang di luar sana? Ashido tak tau. Namun pria itu tetap..

..suka.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Bandara internasional yang masih sama ; identik dengan selimut salju itu agaknya tak ada bedanya dengan pasar. Banyak pegunjung. Sekalipun sekarang sudah musim dingin di Amerika, tapi ada-ada saja orang yang ingin bepergian.

Mungkin saja mereka punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada harus mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri melihat cuaca benar-benar tak bersahabat. Tapi tidak juga. Bisa saja mereka hanya dipaksa oleh sang ayah untuk menemui rekan kerja dan meminta beberapa dokumen. Contohnya pria yang terus menggerutu di sana. Pria semampai yang baru keluar dari bagian pendaratan luar negeri itu terlihat tak kalah hangat dengan orang-orang domestik Amerika. Lihat saja syal panjang, sweather tipis dan jaket bulu yang ia pakai membuktikan bahwa dia sedikit bermasalah dengan musim dingin di negara adikuasa itu. Hujatan yang mengalun mulus dari bibirnya pun memperhangat suasana –mungkin. Yeah, cukup membuktikan bahwa _mood_ nya sedang diuji.

"Kuso! Ah, _hello. Where are you, Sir_?" dia langsung merapatkan ponselnya ketika panggilan yang ia buat telah diangkat oleh orang di seberang."_It doesn't matter. I'll be waiting."_ Dia melakukan panggilan dengan masih berjalan keluar bandara."_Yes. I'm still in the airport area. Emm..yes. I'll call back later. Thanks. See ya."_

Setelah beberapa menit, sambungan terputus. Nampaknya ia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan seseorang di jaringan telepon tadi untuk menjemputnya. Nafas panjang akhirnya terhela ketika ia telah mendapatkan tempat nyaman untuk duduk dan beristirahat. Pandangannya pun terarah pada langit yang penuh salju. Ah, langit Amerika.

"Hm, biar kubuat mereka sedikit iri." Pria itu berinisiatif dengan ponselnya. Oke, dia ingin berfoto. Kebetulan sekali di belakangnya terdapat tulisan '_Welcome to New York Air Port_'. Bukti yang cukup bila ia tengah berkunjung ke negara besar ini. Foto dirinya telah muncul di galeri ponsel metalik hitamnya. Sangat sempurna untuk mulai mengunggahnya ke akun yang senantiasa ia ramaikan selama empat semester ini.

Pria itu sedikit terkikik tatkala foto dirinya telah menjadi avatar pada akunnya di jejaring sosial. Hal yang baru aktif dia lakukan sejak dua bulan lalu ; memasang informasi pribadi di akunnya. Hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Tapi, dia ingin seseorang tau. Tau mengenai dirinya.

"Kau sedang ada di langit yang sama denganku kan?"

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"Hatciiiih. Ah, jadi tidak bisa?"

"_Ibu rasa begitu. Sungguh, salju hari ini sangat lebat dan diperkirakan akan lebat sampai besok. Sampai-sampai beberapa penerbangan ditunda."_

"Padahal aku ingin segera bertemu dengan ibu dan Nii-sama—hatciiih!"

"_Rukia, kau flu?"_

"Mungkin. Tapi ibu tak usah khawatir. Setelah ini aku akan beli obat."

"_Jaga kondisimu Rukia. Jangan sampai pulang dalam keadaan sakit."_

"Akan aku usahakan. Ah, aku rindu ibu."

"_Ibu pun rindu kau, Rukia. Selain itu kau ju__-__ apa? Sekarang? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Maaf, Rukia. Ibu tidak bisa lama. Nii-sama mu memaksa ibu pergi memilihkan baju untuk Hisana-chan. Dasar, pria."_

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ingin segera beli obat."

"_Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Rukia. Ibu mencintaimu."_

"Hai', jaane."

Tinggal sendiri di apartemen membuat Rukia lebih leluasa dalam melakukan sesuatu. Seperti menelepon ibunya. Tak akan ada yang mengomel karena juga ingin melakukan panggilan dalam waktu yang sama dengannya. Atau yang akan cerewet menasehatinya perkara tarif internasional. Dan untung saja hal itu tak akan pernah ada.

Seusai dengan panggilan tersebut, Rukia akhirnya bergegas menyahut berbagai pakaian hangat untuk menghalau musuhnya ; _winter_. Hari ini di Amerika pun sama-sama dingin dan menyiksa ; tak jauh beda dengan kota kelahirannya. Benar apa yang ia katakan beberapa jam lalu. Musimlah yang tak bersahabat. Bukan salahnya karena makan tidak teratur. Akh, bahkan disaat seperti ini dia bisa menghujat cuaca. Oke, hentikan. Dia harus cepat jika tak ingin apotek terdekat tutup lebih awal.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"Untunglah masih sempat." Ia tak menyangka, langkahnya di jalanan bisa membentuk jejak kaki yang dalamnya mencapai sepuluh centimeter. Selain itu.. mungkin ia harus lebih mendengarkan perkataan Ashido mengenai berita yang tengah _update_ di wilayah apartemennya.

Seingatnya, dipersimpangan tadi tak ada segerombol pria-pria yang terlihat menyeramkan. Oh, d*mn. Tak ada jalan untuk memutar. Sekarang yang tak boleh kau lupakan adalah cara untuk berteriak dan menendang, Rukia.

"Tenang…tenang…" lirihnya seraya berjalan santai.

"Woaa_… sweety girl walking alone in the snowy streets. Hahaha_."

"_Would you accompany our night, Sweety? Haha."_

"_Yes, I will give special service for you, Honey."_

"_No, thanks. Let me go." _Suara lemah itu keluar dari bibirnya yang tertutup oleh masker. Flunya mungkin sudah begitu parah karena nekad keluar apartemen. Tapi jujur, perasaannya tak enak. Ia merasa menyesal karena telah keluar. Kaki Rukia terasa bergetar. Lima pria di hadapannya menyeringai. Dua orang diantaranya mulai mendekat. Membuat Rukia melangkah mundur. Tapi lengannya berhasil tertangkap oleh pria itu. Baiklah, dia bisa berteriak sekarang.

"_Ah, what are you doing now? I told you to wait for me on the road before this, remember?"_ Seorang pria tiba-tiba saja datang."_Hey, what's going on? Are they your friends?"_ lelaki dengan syal yang menutup sebagian wajahnya itu seperti bicara pada Rukia. Owh, dia berusaha menyelamatkannya.

"_No."_ jawab singkat Rukia.

"_Sorry, guys. I have an appointment with my girlfriend." _Terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? _Hello,_ lelaki ini memang sangat sugoi karena mau menyelamatkan Rukia. Tapi, _girlfriend_? Dia bisa menyebutnya sebagai teman saja kan?

"_O-oh, y-yes. Of course."_ pria-pria tadi pun melepaskan Rukia. Meski mereka merasa tidak puas karena tak berhasil memenangkan Rukia. Tapi gadis itu langsung menggandeng _hero_ nya tadi ; mengimprov sandiwara dadakan yang ia buat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan hati yang lega, Rukia dan _hero_ nya melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah apartemen Rukia. Semulus itukah aktingnya? Kurasa tidak.

"_Hey, man! Wait!_" salah satu dari pria brandal tadi memanggil pria yang tengah digelayuti oleh Rukia. Seketika mereka berdua berhenti dan menoleh.

"_She's your girlfriend, right?"_

Pria itu pun mengangguk.

"_So, what is your girlfriend's name?"_ sepertinya salah satu dari gerombolan itu menyadari bahwa pria tadi adalah pahlawan dadakan yang kebetulan lewat dan menciptakan suatu drama bersama gadis bermasker itu.

"_What is your business_?" jawab si _hero_.

"_You don't know your girlfriend's name? hahaha..so, what is your relationship with her? Boyfriend, huh? Hahaha."_

Pria yang bersama Rukia itu mulai panik karena tidak dapat mengelak. Pria itu melirik Rukia, meminta isyarat agar memberitahu namanya. Akh, terlambat.

"_Yeah,that's right!"_ salah satu berandalnya mengiyakan.

"_Hey, Honey. Back at us. I bet you did not know him."_ Rukia pun bingung dan kembali khawatir.

"_Please don't disturbing her. She didn't want to join you."_ Merasa punya tanggung jawab yang sudah terlanjur ia buat sendiri, pria bersyal itu harus tetap membela Rukia.

"_Ah, shut up!" _segerombol pria tak tau etika itu pun mulai marah dengan aksi sok pahlawan dari si pria bersyal. Dan empat diantaranya mulai mengeroyok dan memberikan sedikit sapaan. Sedangkan satu yang lainnya memegang Rukia yang awalnya mencoba untuk lari.

Bagaimana bisa keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Pria bersyal itu cukup bersyukur karena mereka berempat tidak membawa senjata apapun. Tapi awas perutmu!

Hah, itu gampang untuk dihindari. Dia pun mulai membalas dengan tedangan pada kedua sisi. Gotcha! Dua tumbang.  
Awas di belakangmu!  
DUAK!  
"Kuso!" Ouch, pelipismu kena. Dan cukup untuk membuatnya berdarah. Owh, ayolah. Apa cuma segini? Menendang kakinya mungkin langkah terbaik. Dan benar saja. Pria bersyal itu dapat menumbangkan lagi. Dan memukuli wajah si brandal itu dengan brutal.

"_Who is next?"_ payah. Hanya dengan itu, sisanya malah lari terbirit-birit."It's your lucky day, guys. I'm not in the mood to kill you." Kemudian ia dan Rukia pun berlalu dari sana.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Mereka berdua berada dalam satu apartemen. Bukan hal tabu yang perlu diperbincangkan tetangga. Rukia hanya ingin mengobati luka pria itu untuk balas budi. Semua ini juga terhitung salahnya. Walaupun pada awalnya dia harus memaksa pria itu untuk ikut karena si pria terus saja menolak, tapi pada akhirnya dia mau setelah melihat tekad Rukia untuk balas budi.

"Gomennasai. Tapi aku berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku." Suara lemah itu kembali Rukia perdengarkan dari balik masker. Bahasa dari negara asalnya itu dengan lugas ia pergunakan kepada orang asing yang ia temui di Amerika ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau?" pria itu sedikit bingung akan satu hal. Bahasa.

"Ah, ya. Tadi aku sempat mendengar kau berkata 'kuso'. Aku juga orang Jepang. Kebetulan sekali ya?" Rukia pun duduk di sebelah pria tadi dengan membawa coklat panas dan kotak P3K."Oh ya, maaf tidak melepas maskerku, karena sepertinya flu ku parah."

"Tak apa. I-ittai." Pria itu merasakan sakit tatkala Rukia mulai membersihkan lukanya dengan antiseptik.

"M-maaf." Rukia pun lebih teliti lagi melihat lukanya. Otomatis jarak wajah yang Rukia buat semakin sempit. Dia hanya ingin fokus pada pelipis berdarah itu. Tidak lebih. Hanya saja, tanpa sadar dia menatap wajah pria tersebut. Menamatkan pandangannya akan lekukan yang dihadapnya. Seperti mengenali. dan seketika violetnya terbelalak karena sadar akan suatu fakta penting.

Namun pria itu mengetahuinya ; bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan secara intens.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"M-maaf, kau mirip seseorang." _Tapi warna rambutmu…hitam? _Rukia kembali fokus pada lukanya, meskipun fakta penting itu kini mengganggunya."Tinggal diplester, dan selesai." Dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sebisa mungkin.

"Arigatou sudah mengobatiku."

"Tak apa, ini semua kan karena salahk—"

KRUCU~K

"Ahaha, maaf. Aku memang belum makan dari pagi." Pria itu pun tersenyum kikuk. Rukia hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, aku ada karee pedas. Baru kubuat sebelum pergi tadi. Kebetulan masih hangat."

"Hontou? Tapi kurasa waktuku tidak banyak. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar." Rukia pu segera berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan sekotak penuh nasi karee."Ini untukmu. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya."

"Aku juga berterima kasih atas karee nya. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Jaa."

"Jaa."

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"Meskipun samar, tapi aku ingat kalau dia mirip dengan Ichigo yang kutemui di kereta. Arrrrgh!" erangan frustasi itu entah sudah berapa kali Rukia ucap ketika pria tadi sudah meninggalkan kediamannya. Seusai memasang penghangat ruangan, Rukia memang langsung berguling di tempat tidurnya."Tapi yang kulihat, Ichigo berambut oranye! Atau mungkin dia menghapus cat rambutnya dan rambut hitam tadi adalah rambut aslinya? Argh, rambut Ichigo sebenarnya berwarna apa sih? Bodohnya aku tidak menanyakan namanya tadi!"

Penyesalan memang tak mau antri di urutan paling depan. Dia akan selalu bersabar dan mengantri di bagian belakang. Yeah, penyesalan yang sangat menyiksa kenapa matanya menjadi perih.

"Cih. Pasti aku salah orang. Mana mungkin Ichigo di Amerika. Dia sekarang pasti masih duduk manis di Tokyo."

Air matamu mengalir.

"Aku rindu padamu, Ichigo."

.

.

Sweet

.

.

_Takdir masih berpihak padamu. Tenang saja. Tunggulah musim semi dengan sabar._

_Salju yang lebat mungkin juga berpihak padamu. Meskipun harus menghabiskan banyak tisu. Tapi obat infuenza nya ikut tersenyum._

_Terima kasih._

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"Ittadakimasu." Lirih pria bersyal yang baru saja mendapat sekotak penuh karee dari Rukia.

"A, Ichigo. _How can youget that curry? It is look very yummy."_

"_Long story."_

"_Owh, right."_ Seorang pria bule yang sempat menanyai Ichigo itu pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang hendak menikmati karee nya. Satu sendokan telah lolos masuk ke indra perasanya. Tapi ia malah berhenti. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa perih.

"Kenapa mirip dengan buatan_nya_?"

Air matamu mengalir.

"Sulit dimengerti. Tapi aku yakin ini buatan_nya_. Arrgh! Kuso! Kenapa tadi aku tidak menanyakan namanya?! Kenapa dia harus memakai masker segala?!" Dia menggebrak meja yang ia tempati. Lalu ia bergumam."Tapi ini sangat enak."

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Osaka. Tak banyak yang berubah selama dua tahun ini. Leganya saat tau jika suhu mulai hangat.

"Okaeri, Rukia!" dengan sekali sentakan ibu bernama Unohana itu menerjang Rukia yang baru membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ibu, jangan begitu. Rukia pasti lelah." Nii-sama yang juga baru sampai karena menjemput adik sulung keluarga Kuchiki itu mengingatkan ibunya.

"Ah, maaf ya, Rukia."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku juga ingin memeluk ibu."

"Ah, itu bisa di lakukan nanti. Kalau begitu cepat bawa barang-barangmu ke kamar dan segera mandi. Makan malamnya akan siap sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku madi dulu." Dengan di bantu Nii-sama, Rukia membawa barang-barangnya ke kamar. Entah kenapa ada yang sedikit mengganjal dan ia ingin memastikannya.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Sesampainya di Bandara Tokyo, dia langsung teringat pada pria yang ia beri karee kemarin. Setelah itu, ia bermaksud mengecheck akun yang dulu Ichigo gunakan. Ah, untung saja komputer di kamarnya terawat dengan baik oleh sang ibu. Jadi hanya butuh waktu sebentar dan dia bisa membuka akun jejaring sosialnya. Akh, akunnya sudah diblokir. Benar saja. Ia tidak pernah membukanya selama dua tahun. Terpaksa ia membuat akun baru.

Sekali lagi tak butuh waktu lama. Ia akhirnya mencari akun pacarnya. Black Sun.

'_Searching is No Match'_

"Hah? Ada apa dengan akun Ichigo? Apa miliknya juga telah diblokir?" diblokir? Mouse yang ia pegang pun seketika tergeletak ke lantai. Jika akun mereka sama-sama terblokir. Maka, tak ada harapan lagi. Mereka akan benar-benar _lost contact_. Hal terakhir yang bisa diharapkan adalah menanti Ichigo ingat untuk menghampiri Osaka.

Tapi bagaimana? Osaka luas. Bagaimana bisa Ichigo menemukan Rukia sedangkan perantara komunikasi satu-satunya telah hilang?

_Biarkan air mata ini mengalir. Deras dan semakin deras. Sakit hati ini sangat terasa. Memukuli dadamu sendiri mungkin akan meredakan sakitnya?_

_Apa kau akan menghujat takdir lagi? Dan setiap hari? Benang kalian mungkin sudah putus. Kau yang membuatnya putus sendiri._

_Tapi kenapa disaat seperti ini udara hangat bertiup? Hey, jangan menyerah!_

"Ini belum selesai! Aku yakin. Tapi.."

Tangan Rukia bergetar. Ia meposisikan mouse nya lagi dengan benar. Mengarahkan kursor pada kotak _search_. Dia ingin mengetik, tapi ragu.

Jangan ragu!

"Ini tidak mungkin, tapi aku harus mencobanya." Ia hendak melakukan yang sedikit tak mungkin baginya.

Dia mengetik 'Ichigo Kurosaki'. "…tidak mungkin. Ichigo tidak akan menggunakan nama aslinya. Tapi tidak akan tau jika tidak dicoba kan?" ucapan itu terdengar hanya sebatas penghibur diri sendiri. Dari awal mengenal lelaki itu, Rukia tau benar jika pacarnya tidak akan mencantumkan hal-hal pribadinya. Tak terkecuali dengan _panename. _Rukia yakin jika Ichigo tak akan memampangkan nama aslinya. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba kan? Jemarinya sudah siap untuk menekan tombol _enter_. Dan setelah tombol keramat itu tertekan, maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Harapanmu terwujud atau malah, pita merah diantara kalian akan hilang. Tombol itu…

.

.

..tertekan, dan

"…"

Monitor yang tengah ia lihat tiba-tiba menjadi hitam kelam.

"Kenapa listriknya harus padam sekarang sih!" teriak Rukia cukup nyaring. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan keadaannya. Air mata kembali mengalir karena hatinya sudah benar-benar sakit memikirkan kemungkinan tadi. Mentalnya tak kalah diuji dengan adanya opini yang tak mungkin terjadi itu.

"Rukia…apa kau sudah selesai mandi?" terdengar suara ibunya dari luar kamar.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi." Ia menyahut panggilan ibunya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang masih terhubung dengan kamar. Rasa kesal sedikit terlampiaskan dengan bantingan pintu hingga berdebam keras. Kau harus sabar, Rukia.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Selesai mandi, tanpa basa-basi Rukia menuju ruang makan. Di sisi lain, rasa laparnya juga meronta. Terkadang ia rindu dengan masakan Jepang, terutama masakan ibunya.

"Kau rindu masakan Jepang kan?" Ibunya tersenyum manis menyambut Rukia. Nii-sama juga sudah ada di situ.

"Benar. Sudah dua tahun. Rasaya aku ingin makan semua menu khas Jepang. Hehe."

"Saat jalan-jalan tadi aku membeli ini." Nii-sama menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Waa, takoyaki. Arigatou, Nii-sama!"

"Doita. Oh ya, dimana ibu meletakkan _remote tv_? Aku tidak boleh tertinggal satu berita pun." Nii-sama mulai beranjak menuju ruang tv karena makanannya sudah ia habiskan lebih dulu.

"Ada di dekat vas bunga. Dasar kau ini."

"Memang listriknya sudah nyala lagi?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar sebentar ya, Bu!"

"Rukia, chotto matte! Dasar, aku tidak mengerti anak-anak jaman sekarang."

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah melihat apa yang disajikan oleh monitornya?

Kebahagiaan yang melegakan? Atau malah penyesalan yang tidak akan berakhir?

Lututnya terjatuh dengan kasar di depan komputer. Monitor yang awalnya kelam, kini memancarkan sinarnya lagi. Apa yang Rukia khawatirkan pun telah terjawab. Di sana terpampang…

… satu buah akun yang bernama 'Ichigo Kurosaki'.

"Ichigo? Ini miliknya?" dia hendak tertawa, tapi isakan tangis lebih mendominasinya. "Di-dia, memasang informasi pribadinya? Dan ava ini…"

Di pojok kiri atas dari akun tersebut terdapat sebuah foto pemilik akun. Syal panjang, jaket bulu dan sweather ; pakaian yang sama persis dipakai pria itu kemarin. Ah, di belakangnya ada tulisan '_Welcome to New York Air Port'_. Yang tak pernah terlupakan adalah senyuman itu. Rambut hitam yang sedikit mencuatnya memang seperti yang kemarin. Jadi, lagi-lagi Rukia membuatkan Ichigo sebuah karee pedas?

Bagaimana tidak Rukia menangis? Ini sebuah takdir yang amat manis.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

[ Rukia Kuchiki…

…

…..]

"Ichigo, siapa dia? Matanya indah sekali."

"Tapi sayang, sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker."

"Coba buka informasi umumnya!"

"Avatar nya sungguh imut walaupun dia memakai masker!"

"Hey, Ichigo. Kapan-kapan kenalkan padaku ya!"

.

.

"_Ternyata benar. Sekali lagi kau membuatkanku karee yang lezat. Dan gadis bermasker yang sedang di ganggu berandal itu memanglah kau. Rukia Kuchiki."_

.

.

Sweet

.

.

_Obat influenza itu kembali tersenyum. Musim dingin yang ekstrim mengeratkan kalian. Karee pedas yang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk dimakan, kembali mempersatukan kalian._

_Bersabarlah dalam menanti dentingan jam atau pun suara lonceng. Karena untuk kedua kalinya kalian harus menanti._

_Sampai jumpa,_

…_di __**rendezvous **__terakhir._

_**Chapter 2 : OWARI**_

* * *

Oke deh. Ini adalah fic yang sangat spesial karena :

**Ini **fic pertama yang kena flame.  
**Ini **fic pertama yang selesai dalam sehari.  
**Ini **fic oneshot pertama yang dapet review 10 dalam dua hari.  
Dan **ini **fic pertama yang bikin aku bisa dowload lagunya Aqua Timez /A/

Oke, ini Cuma akan ada 3 Chapter –mungkin- jadi diharapkan untuk sabar menanti.

Oh ya, dan sekali lagi saya tekankan.

**Saya membuat fanfic semata-mata ingin menghibur readers. Saya nggak butuh ketenaran di DUNIA MAYA, yang saya butuh adalah teman. Dan kalo mau mengkritik, silahkan cantumkan nama Anda, itu akan lebih berharga dari pada berkoar-koar tapi takut ketahuan.**

Sekali lagi, ARIGATOU MINNA-SAAAAAAN! :*


	3. Last Rendezvous : Sweet Spring

**Disclaimer BLEACH © Tite kubo**

**RENDEZVOUS © ChapChappyChan**

**Genre : **absolutly **Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Warning : NO FLAME-Typo(s)-OOC-AU**

**Note : **Hontou ni arigatou. Saya sangat senang bisa dapet respon yang nyenengin hati setelah saya dapet flame. Arigatou Minna-san! Semoga chapter terakhir ini bisa menghibur Anda :3

* * *

**Special Thanks**

**White Rabbit**

Syukur deh kalo Rabbit-san suka ^^  
Kalo kritik kaya trima, kalo flame+anonim. Kesannya dia pengecut. Ah, ya sudahlah.  
Aku bener-bener seneng kalo Rabbit-san suka ficnya XD  
Hontou ni arigatou udah sempat review^^

**unnn**

Walah, Anda jatuh cinta? Syukur deh^^  
Haduwh, ini juga menurut saya udah panjang XD  
Yah, mungkin aja para flamerlah yang numpang tenar #ditabok flamer XD  
Arigatou gozaimasu udah review, dikasih ganbatte pula ^^

**Izumi Kagawa**

Kan banyak yang minta lanjut. Ya udah aku lanjutin XD  
Ichi betah karena dia setia XD  
Menurut saya, flame emang g bermutu, yang bermutu itu kritik dengan identitas yang jelas :p  
So pasti! Pingin di paksa kaya apa juga saya nggak bakal dengerin flame. Makasih ya solidaritasnya :*  
Saya akan terus berkarya kok, tenang aja XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya, hihi, dapet ganbatte lagi :*

**CAN-CAN**

Hehe, saya update kilat juga cuma pas ch 2 ini doang XD  
hehe, arigatou ganbatte nya ya..^^

**15 Hendrik Widyawati**

Hehe, iya nih, Widya-san ketinggalan.. :p  
sekali-sekali bikin puyenglah, masa lurus terus, nggak seru XD  
arigatou reviewnya ya :*

**jessi**

Hehe, kali ini mereka sadar kok. Yang sabar ya, soalnya bertahap. Hehe, arigatou reviewnya ya...:*

**airin yukibara**

Hehe, iya, soalnya banyak yang minta sih..:p  
emang di fic ini saya pingin bikin yang anget-anget manis gimanaa gitu #emang wedang?plak!  
Oke, ini lanjutannya. Arigatou review dan 'semangat' nya ya :*  
oiya, panggil ChapyChan aja, jangan senpai. Saya masih muda #jiwamudaminumextrapiiip#plak

**darries**

itu b*rn ya? Soalnya flame dia copas dari flame nya Uki-san XD aku ketawa lho pas tau kalo itu copas XD  
Soalnya mereka kan sering istilahnya telpon, tapi mereka medianya internet. Nah, itu sama persis kaya saya, LDR, nggak tau tampangnya langsung, tiap hari telponan, ya udah deh, sifatnya kan kebuka semua dan akhirnya mereka cocok trus cinta2an XD  
Ashido cuma figura kok. hehe  
Arigatou reviewnya ya :*

**curio cherry**

Hehe, arigatou atas kritik dan sarannya. Emang sih lagi on fire, tapi udah aku edit  
hehe, aku juga gatel liatnya #plak  
Yup, permainan takdir. Tapi saya kurang deskripsi sih. Saya nggak bisa detail, soalnya saya orangnya nggak sabaran juga. Jadi nggak terlalu greget..  
Arigatou 'fighting' nya ya ^^ tenang, saya nggak akan menghiraukan flame+anonim+copas #ngakaksaya  
Arigatou review dan kritiknya ya, Curio-san ^^

**imam****sholkhan****  
**ini-update-bro  
tingkyu-reviewnya-ya-bro XD

**Lya Awlya**

Ini chapter terakhir. Hehe, semoga suka.  
Arigatou review and ganbatte nya ya :*

**Lets reading..hope you enjoy..**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Kota kecilku sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak berubah selama empat tahun ini. Ah, ada café di dekat rumahku. Mungkin aku bisa mengajak Rukia kalau dia berkunjung ke sini. Haha, angan-anganku terlalu jauh ya? _Well,_ tapi aku sangat ingin mengajaknya kemari. Secepatnya.

Aku memang baru pulang dari Tokyo dan sudah dapat gelar. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk tidak ke Osaka dengan segera. Tidak, _Oyaji_.. tidak, aku tidak lelah. Sungguh, Yuzu, aku tidak akan sakit. Bagus, Karin tidak berkomentar. Kenapa anggota keluargaku terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal ini? Kalian tahu, aku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Dan setiap hari aku selalu minum vitamin. Jadi tak akan masalah kalau hari ini aku berangkat ke Osaka kan? Tidak perlu cemas, aku akan menyewa penginapan di sana dengan tabungan hasil kerja sambilanku.

Besok lusa adalah hari dimana aku berjanji menemui Rukia di Osaka. Kalau ditanya kenapa bisa kami janjian, maka aku akan jawab. Sejak dua tahun lalu, kami mulai berkomunikasi lagi. Yah, karena dia telah menemukan akunku lagi dan dia membuat akun baru di jejaring sosial. Rindu yang mengakar sepertinya mendorong kami untuk saling menghubungi. Memang sih tidak terlalu sering. Dalam satu semester pun dapat dihitung dengan jari. Tapi aku sudah puas akan hal itu. Dan pada akhirnya kami memasang informasi pribadi kami di akun. Bahkan kami malah adu keren antar avatar kami ; dan membuat sedikit banyak orang mengajak berkenalan. Memang sih, banyak yang mengganggu komunikasi kami. Yang paling aku ingat adalah seorang pria dengan ava yang tampan –mungkin- merayu Rukia dengan mengirim puisi-puisi gombal di kronologi bidadariku –membuatku turun tangan. Apa dia juling? Status berpacaran Rukia Kuchiki dengan Ichigo Kurosaki kurang terlihat di matanya apa. Akh, menyebalkan.

Dan aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Rukia yang marah karena seorang wanita pernah menawarkan servis-?- padaku melalui _private message _. Karena itulah, di sisi lain aku tidak menyukai _profile_ pribadi.

Tapi karena itu juga aku bisa janjian. Terakhir kali Rukia menghubungiku setelah lulus kuliah, dia mengajakku bertemu di Dōtonbori pukul sembilan melalui kronologiku. Aku memang berjanji padanya akan ke Osaka setelah aku lulus kuliah. Dan dia memberiku nomor ponselnya lewat _private message, _tapi dia berpesan agar menghubungi nomornya saat hari H saja. Membuatku semakin penasaran. Oh ya, Rukia berkata kalau dia akan memakai _dress_ ungu dan jaket putih. Tunggu, biar kubayangkan. Emm…aku boleh mimisan sekarang?

Baiklah, aku sudah menge_pack_ barang-barangku. Jangan lupa tiket kereta. Ah, dan hadiah untuknya.

"Ichigo, memangnya kau tahu apa tentang Osaka?" Oyaji jenggotan itu nampak mengejekku.

"Osaka adalah sebuah kota di wilayah Kansai. Selain sebagai ibu kota Prefektur Osaka, kota ini ditetapkan sebagai salah satu Kota Terpilih berdasarkan Undang-Undang Otonomi Lokal. Berpenduduk terbesar nomor tiga di Jepang setelah Tokyo dan Yokohama. Kota ini terletak di pulau Honshu, di mulut Sungai Yodo di Teluk Osaka. Kota terbesar di kawasan Keihanshin sebagai pusat industri dan pelabuhan untuk daerah metropolitan Osaka-Kobe-Kyoto. Di sebelah timur, Osaka bertetangga dengan Kyoto dan Nara, dan di sebelah barat dengan kota Kobe. Sudah cukup? Kubilang jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Ah, Onii-chan kenapa bersikeras ke Osaka hari ini sih? Onii-chan kan baru pulang kemarin." Yuzu mengimbuhinya. Kenapa kalian tidak mempercayaiku?

"Pacarnya sangat cantik. Jadi Ichi-nii ingin lekas ketemu." Karin yang –terkesan- tidak sengaja lewat sambil meminum susu pertumbuhan itu menyahut percakapan sebelumnya. Ah, Karin memang pengertian. Tapi, hey! Kenapa pakai nada mengejek segala?!

"Ichigo!" Nada membentak yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku terkejut. Ada apa dengan nada serius Oyaji itu? Dengan sekejap aku menoleh dan melihat Oyaji memasang wajah serius. Ah, benar. Pak Tua itu baru tahu jika aku pergi ke Osaka karena ingin menemui pacarku. Dan apa dia semarah itu? "…berikan aku cucu~" Sial. Apa-apaan mata menyipit muka memerahnya itu ditambah dengan dekapan tangan kosong pada dirinya sendiri. Oh, aku mengerti untuk yang terakhir itu. He-hey!

.

.

Sweet

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Jadi Senna-chan juga pernah di Karakura ya?" Rukia. Gadis itu baru seminggu yang lalu pulang ke negeri sakura ini. Dia mencoba _style_ yang sedikit berbeda. Umm..lebih dewasa mungkin. Lihat saja, _black gawn_ tali _spagetti_ yang tengah ia kenakan. Rambut yang ia gulung sedemikian rupa serta _high heels_ hitamnya. Oh ya, dia juga mulai memakai _lipstick_ _pink_ nya ketika menghadiri pertemuan yang sedikit formal seperti sekarang ini.

"Benar, saat SMA. Ayah suka pindah-pindah sih. Jadi aku tidak begitu lama disana." Jawab Senna Sousuke ; gadis berkucir satu dengan _dress_ jingga gelap lengan panjang yang tengah duduk di hadapan Rukia.

"Menurutmu, Karakura itu seperti apa?" Rukia mulai tertarik dengan topik ini. Kepalanya ia sangga dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di meja mewah itu dan memperhatikan Senna dengan seksama.

"Umm..tidak berisik. Bebas polusi. Suasananya sangat nyaman dan masyarakatnya ramah sekali."

"Begitu ya.. aku jadi ingin ke sana." Rukia memindahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kaca di sampingnya.

"Aku juga ingin ke sana lagi."

"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang di sana." Ujar Rukia lirih tanpa bermaksud membicarakannya dengan Senna. Tapi suaranya cukup untuk didengar.

"_Pasti kau ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo."_

"Rukia. Kami telah selesai. Kita bisa pulang sekarang." Tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas mewah berambut hitam panjang menghampiri Rukia.

"Baik, Nii-sama. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Senna-chan. Kami permisi, Sousuke-san." Setelah memberi lambaian tangan pada Senna, Rukia menghadap pada pria yang ia panggil Sousuke-san ; ayah Senna ; dan membungkuk sedikit diikuti oleh Nii-sama. Lalu dua Kuchiki itu berlalu.

"_Kau ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo Kurosaki kan?"_

.

.

Sweet

.

.

**Rukia POV**

Huft, hari ini cukup melelahkan. Nii-sama mengajakku ke restoran mewah hanya karena kliennya membawa sang anak. Senna Sousuke memang baik. Dan kurasa wajahnya hampir mirip denganku. Yang membedakan adalah warna lensa mata dan sedikit lekukan di sekitar pelipis. Kalau saja warna matanya _violet_, mungkin Nii-sama akan sedikit susah mengenali kami.

Walaupun menyenangkan, tapi sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin di rumah saja. Aku ingin mempersiapkan apa saja yang perlu kubawa untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo besok.

Akh! Sungguh. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Setelah sekian lama menanti, pada akhirnya kami akan bertemu. Pertemuan yang sesungguhnya dengan pacarku yang sama sekali belum pernah kutemui –secara sengaja-. Seorang yang gemuk, pendek dan bermata sangan sipit. Hahaha, oh ayolah. Pacarku ternyata seseorang yang tampan. Aku harus menghajarnya karena telah menipuku.

Umm…tapi aku masih bingung ingin melakukan apa saja dengannya. Memberitahukan tempat-tempat yang ingin kukunjungi besok pada Ichigo mungkin akan memberi beberapa referensi kegiatan bagi kami. Kuharap dia tahu nama tempat yang kuberikan seminggu lalu. Oh ya, jangan lupakan karee pedas. Aku akan membawakannya porsi ektra. Semoga saja dia suka.

Aku tidak mengira bisa menghubunginya secepat itu. Kami memang baru seminggu ini lulus. Sedikit sebal sih. Karena dia bisa menyusul kelulusanku. IP-nya juga hanya selisih 0,2 di atasku. Ugh.

Tapi di sisi lain aku sangat bahagia akan kelulusannya yang cepat, kami jadi cepat bertemu. Padahal aku baru tahu bahwa kemarin lusa dia baru pulang ke Karakura. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengundur pertemuannya sih. Aku tidak ingin dia kelelahan. Namun, apa boleh buat, dia sendiri yang memaksa agar ingin cepat bertemu. Aku tidak keberatan, hanya saja aku akan memarahinya jika dia sampai sakit di Osaka.

Baiklah, katanya ia akan mengenakan jaket _jeans_ hitam dan kaos putih. Dia juga pakai topi coklat _hazel_. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Oke, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak jika kau mempunyai seorang kekasih yang keren? Pantas saja banyak yang mengganggunya di sosial media.

Dan aku akhirnya merasa bahwa aku adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

**Normal POV**

"_Senna-chan akan segera pindah lagi ya? Sayang sekali."_

"_Berarti kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu sekarang!"_

"_E-eh."_

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak rela, tapi karena kau akan pindah, jadi aku relakan Kurosaki."_

"_Neliel-chan…"_

"_Sudahlah, Sousuke-chan. Apa perlu kubantu? Nanti aku ajari cara kissu yang baik."_

"_Rangiku-chan!"_

"_Apa kalian yakin? Bagaimana jika Ichigo menolak dan pada akhirnya membenciku?" Seseorang yang di panggil Senna-chan__—__Sousuke-chan itu agak mendongak, menghadap ke teman-temannya. Meminta pertimbangan akan rencana gila yang hendak ia lakukan. Menyatakan perasaanmu memang tak mudah. Apalagi kau ini seorang gadis. Lawan jenismu mungkin akan berpikir bahwa kau agresif. Ya, setidaknya itu yang Senna pikirkan._

"_Kurosaki tidak akan membencimu. Dia adalah pria yang baik. Mustahil baginya melakukan hal itu."_

"_Ano, sebenarnya bukan itu yang sungguh kupikirkan. Tapi, aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Apa Ichigo masih jomblo?" Senna kembali meminta jawaban pada teman-temannya. Alisnya menaut. Takut akan jawaban pahit yang akan didapat._

"_Hahaha…Kurosaki adalah pria yang dingin pada wanita. Tapi itulah yang aku suka darinya. Jadi untuk saat ini aku pikir dia belum punya pacar." Ujar Nel._

"_Tapi kurasa tidak. Ichigo mungkin tidak single."_

"_Kenapa bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"_

"_Karena kulihat dia sangat akrab pada seseorang dengan nama ChappyChan di jejaring sosial." Senna menampakkan wajah kecewanya ketika teman-temannya mengernyit._

"_Entahlah."_

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak berani mengungkapkannya." Kalimat itu keluar tatkala si pemilik ruangan memancal kasar guling –atau pun benda yang ada di area kakinya dengan kasar. Gadis itu melamun dengan posisi tidur, membayangkan masa lalu yang kurang enak untuk diingat. Menangis dalam diam sebenarnya bukan solusi efektif sih. Tapi hatinya sangat sakit sejak tadi siang.

"Kenapa aku malah bertemu dengannya?!" lagi-lagi kakinya berulah. _Bed cover_ di kasurnya sudah tak karuan lagi. Ia benar-benar menyesali pertemuannya dengan seseorang. Membuatnya ingin memukul orang itu, tapi tidak bisa. Cinta memang kejam. Tak dapat diprediksi. Kapan dia memberi kebahagiaan atau pun kapan ia memberi luka.

Tapi lelaki idamannya itu tidak berpihak di sisinya. Buat apa kau mengharapkannya? Salahkan dirimu yang sudah terlanjur menaruh hati kepadanya padahal jelas-jelas dia tidak memilihmu.

Argh, kejam!

Sudahlah, lupakan sejenak masalahmu. Kau hanya butuh temanmu sekarang. Minuman kaleng.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"Rukia, daftar belanjanya sudah ibu tulis. Cepatlah kemari." Unohana mengibas-ngibaskan secarik kertas yang baru selesai ia tulisi. Keberadaan Rukia di rumah memang tak terelakkan lagi. Ibu rumah tangga satu itu tidak bisa mengandalkan anak lelaki tampannya. Byakuya boleh saja pandai dibidang listrik, tapi dia sangat payah menentukan kualitas belanjaan yang sertifikatif. Maka dari itu, Rukia adalah satu-satunya malaikat Unohana untuk hal ini.

"Iya, Bu. Daftar bahan untuk karee pedasku juga sudah ditulis kan?"

"Tentu saja. Umm…Ibu jadi ingat pada ayahmu saja. Demi Ibu, dia sampai rela jauh-jauh datang ke kota kelahiran ibu dan adu kendo dengan kakekmu."

"Ah, jadi Ibu menyamakan kisah denganku?" Rukia sedikit terkikik melihat Ibunya yang mulai menggoda."Oh ya, Nii-sama tidak tahu tentang besok kan?"

Dengan acungan jempol dan kedipan sebelah mata, Unohana menjawab, "Sudah pasti. Ibu akan merahasiakan ini darinya. Bisa kacau kalau sampai dia tahu."

"Nii-sama tidak adil sih. Aku saja tidak pilih-pilih ataupun mengomentari Hisana-san. Tapi giliran denganku, dia sangat protektif. Apa itu sifat ayah?" Rukia meghela nafas panjang mengingat Renji yang tiba-tiba saja didatangi oleh Byakuya hanya karena ia melihat Renji mengantarkan Rukia pulang waktu SMP.

"Sedikit." Ibunya tersenyum.

"Ibu…" Rukia mengintimidasi Ibunya.

"Baiklah, baik...itu memang sama persis dengan ayahmu dulu. Ibu jadi kesulitan untuk keluar rumah. Padahal jelas-jelas Ibu mencintai Ayahmu. Ibu sudah pasti tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dasar."

"Untung saja Ichigo tidak seperti itu. Hihi."

"Ah, senangnya. Oh ya, Rukia. Jangan lupa belanjaan."

"E-eh, sampai lupa. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Bu."

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Barang belanjaan yang dibawa Rukia cukup banyak. Mungkin dia agak kesulitan karena hal itu. Tapi berjalan kaki melintasi banyak pemandangan di kota adalah salah satu alternatif untuk _refreshing_. Sesekali ia tersenyum dengan apa yang dia lihat. Segerombol anak SD pulang bersama dari latihan kendonya, orang yang tengah bingung di depan mesin minuman kaleng, beberapa pasang kekasih yang tengah bercanda di jalan atau pun di café yang ia lewati dan beberapa penjual makanan yang sedang bersemangat promosi. Di Amerika tidak ada suasana hangat seperti ini, pikirnya.

Hey, kau harus cepat menyeberang sebelum _traffic lamp_nya berganti warna. Dengan membawa barang yang cukup berat, Rukia berlari kecil menuju _zebracross_. Lampu merahnya tinggal 10 detik lagi berubah warna. Rukia masih berlari kecil, tapi dia tidak tahu satu hal.

KREEEEK…

Tas plastik yang ia pakai tidak sekuat itu. Alhasil barang belanjaannya memencar ke mana-mana.

"Hey, Nona! Lampunya sudah hijau! Menyingkirlah dari jalan!"

TIIIIINN  
TIN TIIIIIN

TIIIIN TIIIIIIN

TIIIIIN

Rukia tahu dia harus menyingkir, tapi dia harus memunguti barang-barangnya. Sedikit lagi selesai. Ah, kecap itu yang terakhir. Rukia segera menuju pinggir setelah melihat kecap asinnya yang berada di bagian pinggir jalan. Tapi…

BRAK!

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"Aah! _Juice _melon memang segar!" Senna berhasil meneguk jus melon kalengnya yang ke lima. Tapi ketenangannya terusik ketika banyak orang yang berlarian dan bergerombol di tengah jalan. Karena tertarik, dia mendekat. Ingin melihat apa yang sedang ditonton oleh orang-orang. Menyelusup ke kerumunan orang.

"Kasihan sekali gadis itu."

"Padahal tadi kulihat dia sudah ingin minggir ke trotoar."

"Yang menabrak juga langsung kabur. Naas sekali."

Senna akhirnya bisa melihat siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Itu adalah gadis yang ia benci ah- ia temui tadi siang.

"Rukia-chan!" Senna langsung mendekat ke Rukia. Ia melihat darah yang ada di tangan kiri Rukia. Sepertinya tangannya terluka. Ia langsung membalut Rukia dengan jaketnya dan buru-buru menghubungi ambulan. Ah, Byakuya- yang ia ketahui adalah kakak Rukia harus dihubungi! Ponsel Rukia. Ia pun menggeledah Rukia dan menemukan ponselnya. Menghubungi Byakuya.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena telah membawa Rukia kemari, Sousuke-san." Byakuya berujar lirih kepada Senna di depan kamar rawat Rukia. Dari depan, Senna bisa melihat Rukia yang masih belum sadar. Di sampingnya ada seorang Ibu yang memegang erat tangan Rukia.

"Tak masalah. Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini. Ano, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Semoga Rukia cepat sembuh." Setelah membungkuk kepada Byakuya, ia akhirnya berlalu dari para Kuchiki itu.

Hatinya terasa kacau. Ia ingin senang, atau malah sedih? Di sisi lain, mereka berteman. Memang pertemanan yang sangat singkat. Tapi di sisi lain dia sangat tidak suka dengan Rukia karena cinta. Karena ia adalah kekasih Ichigo.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah sakit, ia berhenti. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang beberapa waktu ini menjadi familiar. Ponsel ungu metalik Rukia. Benda itu ada di genggamannya sekarang. Entah dorongan dari mana, tapi dia ingin mengambil ponsel itu. Bukan karena masalah ekonomi. Tapi, entahlah. Ia juga tidak yakin.

Baiklah, ia selalu melihat aktivitas Ichigo –dan tentunya bersama Rukia di jejaring sosial. Ia tahu jika besok Ichigo akan bertemu dengan Rukia di Dōtonbori . Dan sudah pasti hari ini -Sabtu- Ichigo sudah ada di Osaka.

Setelah mengetahui itu, ia punya ide gila. Ya, benar-benar gila.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Unohana sangat sedih mengetahui kondisi Rukia. Kata dokter, Rukia tak mengalami luka parah. Hanya saja lengannya tergores sehingga memar dan berdarah. Tapi tidak mengalami patah tulang.

Wanita paruh baya itu memandang mata tertutup Rukia, Rukia sudah pingsan selama tiga jam. Itu karena kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik dari awal. Ia kekurangan vitamin dan akhir-akhir ini Rukia memang terlihat lelah. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena menyuruhnya berbelanja tadi.

Selain Rukia, Unohana juga megkhawatirkan satu hal.

Ichigo.

Bagaimana dengan pertemuan anaknya itu? Ia ingin menghubungi Ichigo. Tapi ia tak tahu harus menghubungi pacar anaknya itu lewat apa. Ia tak ingin kisah cinta anaknya berakhir menyedihkan. Sungguh. Ia tak mau.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Minggu pagi memang hari yang paling indah. Apalagi ini musim semi. Banyak orang yang pergi berjalan-jalan dengan keluarganya, ada juga yang dengan kekasihnya. Ugh, Ichigo jadi iri melihatnya.

Hey, ini baru jam setengah sembilan pagi. Tapi kenapa dia sudah sampai di sini?

Baiklah. Dia bosan di apartemen sendirian. Apalagi dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Lagi pula melihat pemandangan kota lebih menyegarkan matanya.

.

.

.

"I-Ichigo?" seseorang tiba dan memanggil Ichigo. Menghentikan aktivitas Ichigo yang tengah mengelus manja anjing _puddle_ yang tak sengaja berlari ke arahnya. Seketika Ichigo menoleh ke asal suara. Sejenak Ichigo diam. Memperhatikan seseorang itu. Dan setelah memandang mata _violet_ si gadis, Ichigo berani berujar.

"Rukia? Benar kau Rukia?" Ichigo tersenyum sumringah melihat gadis dengan rambut sebahu dan bermata _violet_ itu. Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya. Ichigo lekas berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah maju pada gadis di depannya. Hendak memeluknya."Rukia, aku sangat-" Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya."Ah, maaf. Aku tidak boleh memelukmu sekarang ya." Ichigo malah meringis. Dan memposisikan dirinya agar tegak kembali.

"Ichigo sangat ramah ya- eh maksudku aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo!"

"Hey, ada apa dengan bahasamu itu? Belajar bahasa aneh di Amerika, hm?" Ichigo mengernyitkan alisnya."Tapi kenapa kau pakai baju itu?"

"A-apa kau tidak suka? Kurang seksi ya? Maaf.." Ichigo tambah bingung dengan perkataan Rukia.

"Kau bilang akan memakai _dress _ungu dan jaket putih kan? Emm..kau tahu kan jika aku tidak menyukai hal seperti itu." Ichigo kembali duduk dan memperhatikan Rukia lagi. Ia merasa kalau itu bukan Rukia.

"Maaf, tapi aku habis kecelakaan dan kepalaku terbentur. Jadi, aku agak susah mengingat."

"Kecelakaan?! Mana yang terluka? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Satu ditambah satu berapa?" Ichigo sangat khawatir dan langsung mendekat pada Rukia. Bahkan ia melontarkan pertanyaan konyol padanya.

"Emm, lukaku tidak terlalu parah. Tentu saja jawabannya dua."

"Yokatta… aku sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengamu. Eh, tapi. Rukia, kenapa matamu memerah?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ke toilet sebentar ya."

"Oke, aku tunggu."

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Wanita yang dari tadi di sebut Rukia itu mengaca pada wastefel di toilet umum. Ia membelalakkan matanya dengan jarinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari matanya. _Contac lens_ berwarna ungu. Dan memperlihatkan lesa asli matanya, oranye cerah.

Dia bukan Rukia. Dia Senna Sousuke.

Kemarin dia memang mendapat ide gila. Ia ingin berkencan dengan Ichigo dan menyamar sebagai Rukia. Memanfaatkan kecelakaan yang dialami Rukia. Dia yakin bahwa untuk sekarang pun Rukia pasti belum siuman. Dan panggilan dari ponsel Rukia tadi pagi semakin mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal ini. Ia menerima panggilan dari Ichigo melalui ponsel Rukia yang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Kejam? Ya, dia memang kejam. Karena cinta juga kejam kepadanya.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

Ruki—Senna pun kembali dari toilet dan berjalan pelan ke arah Ichigo. Ia memandang punggung Ichigo yang duduk membelakanginya. Pria oranye itu sangat berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali ia temui. Yang ia tahu, Ichigo adalah lelaki yang cuek pada semua gadis. Ia paling menghindari yang namanya gadis. Tersenyum pun ia jarang. Bahkan Senna tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Apalagi tersenyum padanya. Itu akan jadi hal termustahil yang pernah ia bayangkan. Tapi beberapa menit lalu ia baru saja mendapatkan hal mustahil itu. Ichigo tersenyum padanya. Pria itu sangat perhatian, bahkan humoris. Senyumnya yang merekah itu membuat hatinya mengembang. Tapi apa benar semua itu ditujukan untuknya?

"Ah, Rukia." _Rukia? Aku Senna!_

"Ayo kita mulai kencannya." Senna tersenyum pada Ichigo dan berusaha menggandeng tangan Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat tangan Senna terulur, dengan segera meraihnya. Meraihnya dalan gandengan yang erat dan nyaman.

Tapi, walaupun begitu. Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh. Jantungnya tidak berdegup dengan kencang. Tidak seperti ketika mereka berbicara jarak jauh setiap harinya. Tidak juga ketika ia tahu bahwa ia membawa sapu tangan Rukia. Dan tidak seperti saat ia memakan nasi karee buatan kekasihnya itu. Entahlah.

"Kita akan kemana, Ichigo?" Senna merajuk manja pada pria yang sedang ia gelayuti.

"Bukankah kau sudah membuat daftar tempatnya? Kepalamu terbentur begitu keras ya?" Ichigo kembali mengernyit.

"A-ah, aku lupa. Memang terkadang menjadi pusing sih."

"Benarkah?" Ichigo terus memperhatikan Senna ; yang ia anggap Rukia ; dengan baik lagi. Ia memperhatikan sorot mata yang dipancarkan Senna. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Ichigo tidak tahu pasti. Tapi…

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"I-Ibu.." kelopak mata itu serasa berat untuk terbuka. Mungkin kantuk sedang menyerangnya. Rukia melihat siluet Ibunya di dekat jendela. Ia sekarang ada di kamar ya? Apa yang tadi terjadi?

"Rukia!" Unohana dengan cepat mendekat dan mengelus Rukia. Rukia hendak duduk dan ia membantunya.

"Tadi, aku tertabrak ya? Lengan kiriku terasa perih."

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman. Maafkan Ibu karena menyuruhmu berbelanja, Rukia." Unohana menangis seraya memeluk Rukia.

"Ini buka salah ibu. Ini salahku karena terlalu ceroboh menyeberang, Bu. Oh ya, ini jam berapa, Bu?" Rukia mencari-cari petunjuk pukul berapa sekarang. Ia menatap sinar oranye yang masuk melalui kaca jedelanya. Dan ia ingat akan satu hal.

"Ibu, ini hari apa?" Ibunya diam. Ia mengerti apa maksud anaknya. Unohanya hanya bisa memeluk Rukia dalam diam. Jika dia mejawab, Rukia pasti akan terkejut. Ini sudah hampir malam. Tidak mungkin Ichigo akan menunggu Rukia selama ini. Rukia berusaha memandang Ibunya. Tapi Ibunya berpaling.

Rukia tahu, ia terlambat.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia beranjak dari kamar, meraih jaket putih tebalnya dan berlari keluar dengan gontai.

"Rukia!"

.

.

Sweet

.

.

**Rukia POV**

A-aku harus berbuat apa? Apa Ichigo sudah pergi? Bagaimana jika dia marah padaku? Bagaimana jika ia mengira kalau aku mempermainkan dia untuk ke sini. Jauh-jauh datang ke Osaka hanya untuk dibohongi? Bagaimana ini?

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Menyesali apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tidak ingin Ichigo marah dan menjauh dariku. Bagaimana ini? Apa Ichigo masih menungguku?

.

.

"Tidak ada?" lututku lemas. Bagaimana tidak. Ichigo benar tidak ada. Aku tak menemukan pria dengan ciri-ciri yang Ichigo bilang. Bahkan aku sudah megelilingi tempat ini empat kali. Bagaimana ini?

19.34

Itu yang tertera di arlogi tengah kota. Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya? Bagaimana jika ia langsung pulang ke Karakura? Seharusnya, aku sudah di Tonbori Water Park bersamanya sekarang. Tonbori. Apa mungkin?

.

.

Sweet

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Ichigo, kenapa diam saja?" Senna yang sedang duduk bersandar pada Ichigo mulai berujar karena tidak betah dengan kesunyian yang ada. Ichigo dari tadi memang melamun. Memandang jernihnya air yang membentang dan pantulan lampu-lampu kota. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka pada Rukia yang ia temui sekarang. Apa ini adalah sifat asli Rukia? Apa selama ini Rukia bersandiwara kepadanya?

"Aku malas."

"Ichigo." Senna menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada Ichigo. memaksa wajah Ichigo untuk memandang wajahnya. Begitu lama. Ichigo hanya diam. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."..cium aku." Senna pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Dan tangan Ichigo meraih tangannya. Wajah Senna semakin memerah merasakan hal itu. Namun,

"Kau bukan Rukia."

Satu kalimat itu meghentikan gerakannya. Membuatnya beberapa jengkal menjauh dari Ichigo.

"Ketahuan ya." Senna menunduk dalam. Ia kembali mundur dari Ichigo. Ichigo memandangnya sinis, tapi dia hanya diam."Sudah lama aku ingin menciummu, kau tahu?" Ichigo mulai berdiri. Ia hendak pergi. Muak dengan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Tapi langkah kakinya ditahan oleh tangan seseorang yang masih duduk di bawah."Kau bahkan tidak mengingatku kan?"

"Untuk apa aku mengingat orang sepertimu." Ichigo melangkah kasar, melepaskan cengkraman Senna pada _jeans_nya. Tiba-tiba saja Senna berdiri dan memeluk Ichigo dari belakang. Tapi Ichigo memberontak dan berhasil melepas Senna. Senna tak menyerah, ia menghadang Ichigo dari depan. Ia tidak ingin Ichigo pergi. Ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Ichigo! Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di SMA Karakura. A-aku.." Senna terisak. Ichigo sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia benci dibohongi."..AKU MENCINTAIMU, ICHIGO!" teriakan keras itu menggema di sepanjang kawasan Tonbori. Dan membuat si pemilik suara sedikit puas. Kini ia harap Ichigo mau melihatnya.

"Senna-chan?" suara parau itu mengalihkan pandangan Ichigo dan Senna. Seorang gadis yang terlihat rapuh berdiri agak doyong di hadapan mereka. Piyama yang dibalut dengan jaket putih tebal itu terlihat jelas. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan engahan nafasnya membuktikan bahwa ia baru saja berlari jauh.

Ichigo tertegun melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Ichigo perlahan maju, maju dan akhirnya berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"Rukia!" pria itu berhasil memeluknya.

"Akh, i-ittai." Gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu mengerang kecil karena balutan di tangan kirinya tersentuh.

"Rukia? Ada apa dengan lenganmu?!" Ichigo dengan segera melepaskan sentuhannya pada lengan kiri Rukia.

"Tak apa." Rukia lagi-lagi tersenyum lemah."Bagaimana bisa kau tahu jika aku Rukia?"

Ichigo membalas senyuman itu dengan amat lembut."Karena aku mencintaimu. Kekuatan cinta, kau tahu?" Pria itu sedikit terkikik.

"Ichigo, aku takut. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Aku takut kau kembali ke Karakura. Aku takut kau membenciku! Aku benar-benar takut. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu." Rukia menitikkan air matanya. Ia sungguh takut. Ichigo memandangnya lembut. Menghapus air mata yang dengan mulusnya menetes.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Bodohnya aku jika sampai membencimu, Rukia."

"Arigatou, Ichigo."

.

.

Senna hanya bisa terpaku melihat pemadangan di depannya. Ichigo benar-benar mencintai Rukia. Tidak ada celah untuknya. Tidak ada.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"Kemarin Rukia memang pingsan karena tertabrak motor. Aku begitu bingung karena tidak tahu harus menghubungimu lewat apa, Ichigo-kun. Gomen." Suasana ruang makan keluarga Kuchiki memang selalu hangat. Di meja makan itu terdapat dua orang yang tengah behadapan, saling bercengkrama sejak satu jam lalu.

"Bukan salah Oba-san. Ini semua memang takdir. Tapi aku bersyukur pada akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Rukia dan lukanya juga tidak terlalu parah." Ichigo tersenyum pada Unohana. Rukia tidak di sana, karena dia sedang sibuk di dapur memasak karee pedas.

"Nee, Ichigo-kun. Aku masih tidak percaya jika kalian pacaran jarak jauh begitu. Apa kau… tidak merasa digantung oleh Rukia?"

"Entahlah, Oba-san. Aku merasa bahwa aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Rukia. Jadi aku sanggup menunggu selama itu."

"Kau romantis sekali, Ichigo-kun! Aku merestuimu! Kuserahkan Rukia padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik ya~."

"O-Oba-san.."

"Ibu…" Rukia keluar dari dapur dan membawa satu panci penuh karee pedas. Dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapannya dengan Ichigo. sedangkan sang Ibu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah merah Rukia.

Kini mereka bertiga ada di meja makan, Rukia mengambilkan satu porsi nasi untuk Ibunya dan Ichigo.

"Oh ya, Ibu. Aku ingin kau memarahi Ichigo karena telah membohongiku." Rukia tiba-tiba saja berujar.

"Memang aku berbohong apa?" Ichigo bingung seraya memandangi Rukia.

"Bu, dia bilang, dia adalah lelaki dengan pipi tembam, berat 86 kg, tinggi 160 cm dan mata yang sangat sipit. Tapi nyatanya dia adalah lelaki yang sangat jelek. Bagaimana ini, Bu?"

"Ah? Hahahaha… Ichigo-kun tidak boleh berbohong seperti itu. Hahaha.." Unohana tertawa melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah. Dan Ichigo melirik Rukia, dia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ibu, tawamu terdengar sampai hala- , siapa dia?" Aura dingin menguar. Kedatangan pria tampan tersebut sangat tidak terasa, tapi wujudnya yang sudah terlihat sekarang begitu mencolok. Apalagi setelah ia melihat seorang pria berambut oranye duduk bersama Ibu dan adiknya di meja makan.

Seseorang yang dimaksud pun lekas berdiri, sedikit membungkuk pada seseorang yang menanyainya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. 23 tahun. Pacarnya Rukia. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Pacar?" tanya Byakuya sengit.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya lirih melihat ekspresi Byakuya. Mulai lagi. Sementara Unohana hendak melerai. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak mau kalah dengan _deathglare_ yang di berikan Byakuya.

.

.

Sweet

.

.

"Hiiiiiaaaaat!"

KREETEK

TRAANG

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menang!"

BRAAK

KREETEEK

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

"Hiaaaat!"

"Mati kau!"

"Kau yang mati!"

Rukia meminum coklat panasnya sambil duduk memandangi halaman belakang yang memperlihatkan dua orang pria yang sedang adu kendo. Jaket putihnya memperhangat suasana. Sementara ibunya yang kebetulan lewat memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Rukia.

"Persis seperti ayahmu dulu."

"Huft, Nii-sama keterlaluan."

Tapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum. Pria yang selama ini jauh darinya, sekarang begitu sangat dekat dengannya.

_Takdir._

_Kereta._

_Note book._

_Sapu tangan._

_Obat flu._

_Karee pedas._

_Kalian saling berpencar kan? Memang. Tapi pada akhirnya kalian bisa bersatu. Takdir pada awalnya menekan, menghujat, tertawa melihatmu._

_Tapi sejak awal ia ingin tersenyum melihat kalian. Kalian spesial karena bisa membuat takdir tersenyum._

_Hal indah butuh jalan setapak yang panjang. Cinta juga butuh sabar dan pengobanan._

_Percaya satu sama lain._

_Dan kalian tidak perlu menangis lagi._

_Kalian sudah benar-benar bertemu, di __**rendezvous **__penantian panjang._

* * *

_**Rendezvous : OWARI**_

Kisah cinta yang bener rumit. Berawal dari jarak dan waktu. Tapi semakin dekat, dekat dan pada akhirnya bertemu dan saling mengenali.

Bayangkan saja, betapa setianya Ichigo pada Rukia. Itu kesan pertama yang ingin aku munculin. Hehe, udah owari nih. Padahal masih ulangan. FIRE! Haha.

Oh ya, Minna-san. Saya minta doa dong buat UTS saya. semoga nilai saya stabil. Amiiiiin :*

Ya udah deh, saya misi dulu ya…jaaaaa :* #jangan lupa doanya#kedip2

* * *

**Extra Story**

"Terima kasih karena telah 'melamar'ku di depan kakak. Yah, meski kau harus adu kendo dengannya dulu. Tapi syukurlah kau bisa menang." Rukia menggandeng erat lengan Ichigo. Membuat perjalanan mereka untuk pulang semakin indah saja.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudah seharusnya aku berbuat begitu kan?" Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, menatap Rukia lekat.

"Dan cincinnya sangat indah. Aku suka." Kini Rukia memamerkan pemberian Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Memandangi cincin _silver_ yang sederhana tapi manis itu."Bahkan kau tak takut memakaikan ini di depan Nii-sama."

"Untuk apa aku takut pada Byakuya-nii. Aku akan lebih takut jika kehilanganmu."

"Mulai lagi."

"Aku serius, Rukia. Ah, sudah sampai."

"Sudah sampai?"

"Tadaima…"

"Ah, Onii-chan sudah pulang!"

"Konnichi wa."

"Kyaaa…pacarnya Onii-chan!"

"Apa?"

"Onii-chan membawa pacarnya, Ayah!"

Isshin ; ayah Ichigo pun keluar dari singgasananya dan memandangi Rukia secara intens. Ada pandangan intimidasi juga di sana.

"Konnichi wa, Oji-san." Salam Rukia di sertai senyum.

"Kau bisa kendo?"

"Ke-kendo?" Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo yang ada di belakangnya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

BRAK!

"Kendo."

**Owari**


End file.
